Sacrifice of Love
by Mugz83
Summary: When a new girl attends Hogwarts and falls in love with a Slytherin, how will her newfound friends take this? And will she be able to protect them from a newfound danger? H/Hr, D/? Full summary inside. *COMPLETED* Please R&R!
1. Summary

****

Sacrifice of Love

Author's Note: Hey guys!! This is my first HP fic and takes place in the gang's 7th year. I hope you enjoy it and any feedback at all is welcome! *Please be try not to be harsh if it's not the greatest, remember it is my first fic* ;)

Summary: Emily Black grew up in Canada and after the tragic death of her mother, her estranged father, Sirius, has come back to bring her to England where she will attend Hogwarts. What is unknown to Emily, however, is who actually did kill her mother and why they did it. Sirius knows exactly who it was and the motives behind it and believes that the only way for his daughter to be safe is to attend Hogwarts where Dumbledore will watch over her.

Upon arriving at the school, she meets and befriends the famous trio and because she is Sirius' daughter, Harry acts as an overprotective brother to her. However, a certain Slytherin has his eyes set on Emily but she refuses to give him a second glance at first because of what she hears from the trio about him. But when she does take a second glance, she realizes that there is a lot more to this young man than meets the eye.

However, Emily harbours dark secrets of her own - secrets that she doesn't want anyone else to know about. Will she be able to hide it from her newfound friends and protect those that she loves from the one that wants her dead? Read and you shall find out!


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Event

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the character of Emily Black. 

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Event

"Mom! I'm going out to the movies with Jenna, okay?" Seventeen year old Emily bounded into the kitchen with her hair bouncing in waves around her beautiful face.

"Sure, sweetheart. But make sure that you come home right after the movie. You know how I don't like you to be out after dark in this city." Kate Black looked over at her daughter who just sighed.

"But mom -" started Emily.

"I'm sorry, Em. But this is how it works." And then with a smile she added, "And besides, I'm the mother here, so you have no choice but to listen to me."

Emily let a small smile creep onto her face as she went up and wrapped her arms around her mom from behind who was reaching up into the cupboard for a glass. "You're lucky I'm so obedient." She said as she let go quickly as her mom turned to face her.

Kate smiled. "No, I'm lucky that I have you for a daughter." She gave her daughter a quick hug before going to the fridge for some juice. "But don't forget, that we're going shopping for your school supplies tomorrow. I think that we have to get you some new robes. I can't believe that you've grown taller from last year."

Emily laughed. "Well, I can't wait to get back to school!"

"Well I wonder why little miss prefect!" Kate gave Emily a teasing smile. "You deserve it Em. You've worked so hard and have grown into such a talented witch. I'm so proud of you." She rested a hand on Emily's shoulder who was now sitting on a chair at the table. "And your father would be too."

Emily got a glossy look in her eyes and looked away from her mother.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Asked a concerned Kate taking a seat across from Emily.

Emily just shook her head as she looked down at the table. 

"Emily?" She asked in a soft voice. Then a knowing came to mind. She nodded as she looked down into her glass. "Em - you know it's not your father's fault. He would be here if he could -"

"He left us mom!" Emily looked up with tears flowing from her eyes. "Why can't you just accept that?!" She hated talking about the father that she never knew.

"Emily Elizabeth!" Kate said in a harsh tone. "Don't you ever talk about your father that way!" Tears were coming to her own eyes for a very valid reason. She wanted so badly to tell Emily the whole story behind her father leaving them. But she knew that she couldn't. Sirius didn't want her to know for her own protection. It would risk way too much if any word got out that this was his family. "You're father loves you! He wishes that he could be here, but he just can't....he-"

"What, mom? Why can't he be here?!" Emily nearly shrieked. "Oh, now I remember - it's for our own protection! Our own bloody protection?!" Emily slammed her fists down onto the table. "Mom, that's a load of bull-"

"Emily! Don't you dare speak like that!" Kate leaned forward in her chair and looked at Emily with pleading eyes. "Emily, dear, he does love us. And I want so badly for you to see him again, but at this time - it...it's just not possible right now. And I'm sorry for that." She leaned back in her chair before continuing. "I've tried the best I can with you, Em. All I want is for you to be happy-"

"But mom," Emily said with sincerity, "I am happy. You've done a great job- everything that you've done for me...I'm the one who should be proud - proud to have a mom like you." The with a smile she added, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world. And for once, everything is going right in my life...and it's all because of you." Emily wiped a lost tear on her cheek. "I love you so much mom. And I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

Kate got up and hugged her daughter. "I love you too sweetie." And then releasing her she said, "but I am truly sorry about dad." 

Emily just shrugged and said, "Well, I guess if I meet him one day, that's great. But if I never do, then that's okay too."

"I promise you, Em, you will meet him." Kate smiled as she tucked a piece of Emily's blonde hair behind her ear.

Emily gave her mother a half smile before turning to grab her coat from the hall closet. "Well, I guess I better get going. Jenna will have my head if I'm late."

"Okay, sweetheart. Make sure you have fun. You have your charm, don't you?"

Emily pulled out a light blue charm that was dangling from a silver chain that was clasped around her neck. "Of course, mom. I haven't had it off since I was born." Emily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I know sweety. But, just in case - because you never know. It's very important that you wear it-"

"All the time." Emily finished for her mom. "Right, mom. I know this already. It helps control my urges to change into a wolf."

Kate just nodded. As soon as Emily was born, Sirius had given her that charm because he knew that there was a chance that she could very well be an animagus just like him. And it soon later proved that she was. And even though she proved to be a powerful witch, Emily still couldn't totally control the changing process on her own.

"Okay, then, dear. Have fun with Jenna and don't be out too late!"

Emily quickly hugged her on her way out the door and then climbed into the car and drove to pick up Jenna.

"Be safe," Kate whispered as she shut the door when Emily was out of sight.

********************************************

"Wasn't that a great movie?!" Jenna slammed the passenger side door as Emily started up the old chevy. 

Emily smiled over at her friend with laughter twinkling in her eyes, "Don't you mean what a great view?"

Jenna looked shocked. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said in a mockingly innocent voice.

Emily laughed. "Oh, give me a break! You spent more time looking at Luke than you did the movie! I bet that you don't even know what the plot was!"

Now it was Jenna's turn to laugh. "But I can't help it Em! Luke is such a hottie! All the girls are crazy about him, and it's not MY fault that he sat right next to me, now is it?"

Emily just shook her head as she pulled up to a red light. "You are going to be the heartbreak of so many young men, Jenna."

"C'mon, Em. Don't start on that."

"But I'm serious! Every guy our age in this city has his eye on you!"

"But not Luke..." Jenna almost sounded sad. But then pepped up almost immediately. "One of these days I'll work up the courage to talk to him! You just wait and see!"

Emily smiled as the light turned green again, "You are too much! You are the most talkative person I know, and this one guy makes you go totally at a loss for words!"

"You wait and see, Emily. Some day it will happen to you too." Jenna threw her hands up in the air and then clasped them close to her cheek. "One day, you'll fall totally head over heels for some guy that you just couldn't possibly bring yourself to talk to because every time you try, you stutter, and mumble and make a huge fool of yourself!"

"Yeah, right!" Emily shot back. "It hasn't happened yet, and I doubt that it ever will!" The car turned into Jenna's driveway and came to a stop.

"Ah, but you haven't ever fallen in love, have you?"

Emily shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Well, then. We'll see, won't we?" Jenna opened the car door and leaned back down before shutting it. "I'll give you a call sometime tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Emily agreed. "Talk to you later."

Jenna shut the car door and walked into her house. Emily backed out of her driveway and started the drive towards her own home. Emily laughed to herself as she had just thought about their conversation. Jenna had been her best friend since they had been four. However, Jenna knew nothing about the wizarding world - or the fact that Emily herself was a witch. She had just always told Jenna that she went to an elite school, and Jenna never argued because she knew how smart Emily was.

As Emily pulled into her driveway, she immediately felt like something wasn't right. She got out of the car, locked it, and headed for the front door. She went to put the key in the door, but as soon as she touched it, she found that the door was ajar. Fear immediately set in because she knew that her mother always kept the door locked. Cautiously, she opened the door and poked her head in. Taking a few slow steps so that she was all the way inside the house now, she silently shut the door behind her.

"Mom?" She called from the entrance way. There was no answer and so she turned the corner and entered the living room. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was a complete mess! It looked as if her house had been robbed, but nothing seemed to have been taken. Books were thrown about, the coffee table had been overturned, two lamps had been shattered, and the couch looked as if it had been ripped apart. No, it wasn't a robber - whoever had been here was looking for something.

"Mom?!" Emily cried more urgently. She ran into the kitchen only to find another mess. "Mom!!" she shrieked. She turned back into the hallway and raced up the stairs. Her heart felt as if it would explode! She had never been so scared in her life.

She turned into what would have been her mother's bedroom, "Mom-!" Emily stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what she feared most. 

Kate was lying in the midst of a mess - sheets and clothes all over - and she wasn't moving. There was no sign of any blood. But that didn't make Emily feel any better.

"Mom-" Emily gasped as she fell at her side. She gently lifted her head as she checked for a pulse. There wasn't one.

"Mom - no!" Emily began to sob uncontrollably as she held her mother close to her. "Don't leave me, mom! Come back to me!" She couldn't stop crying.

Suddenly, she heard a noise come from the bedroom doorway. She didn't even think that the murderer could still be in the house. Looking up through her tear blurred eyes she didn't care what happened to her anymore. But she was surprised that the stranger didn't attack her in any way.

"Emily -" the stranger knew her name. "I'm so sorry about this..."

Emily continued to cry while holding her mom.

"Please, we must go now. I have to take you away..."

"No!" Emily screamed. "I'm not leaving her here! I don't even know you, so why should I go anywhere with you?!" she demanded.

"Because," said the man, "I'm your father, Emily."

A/N: So? What do you think? Is it okay for a first chapter? I'll try and post up my next chapter soon! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

****

Disclaimer: I wish I own everything, but unfortunately I don't. Damn it, damn it, damn it! ^_^ But I do own the plot and the characters that are not from the original HP books. Please read and review, okay? I wanna know if anyone is even interested in this story, cause if not, I might just scrap it. Here's Chapter 2!!

****

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Emily now found herself staring out the window of the old truck that was making it's way through the busy streets of some new city. She couldn't believe how her life had been shattered in just one night that had only occurred less than 48 hours ago.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" asked the dark featured man that was sitting in the driver's seat. "You haven't spoken a word since we left your home back in Canada."

Emily was brought back to reality when he spoke and she looked over at him showing no emotion whatsoever on her usually happy face. "Where were you all those years?" she asked with cold eyes. "You didn't even call...not even once."

The man looked over at Emily with a tired expression on his face, "Sweetheart, I couldn't..."

"Why not?!" she shot back almost in a yell.

"Because it was for your safety. Mom and I-" but he was cut off by her words.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before. You weren't there. Why don't you just own up to it?" Emily's hatred was welling up inside of her - no, not hatred, but instead a deep and profound hurt. 

"I'm sorry...when I left you and your mom, I honestly thought I was doing the right thing - I never thought they would..." but he stopped himself before saying what was going to say. He had already said too much already.

Emily looked at him with wide eyes, "They would what? And who's 'they'?"

Sirius looked back to the road and cleared his throat.

"Don't you think I at least deserve an explanation?" Emily felt like she was going to cry, but she didn't. "What happened to mom? Who did that to her? Why did they do that to her?" Emily had about a thousand more questions but couldn't find the right words to spit out what she wanted to say.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm so sorry. As soon as I found out that they knew where you were, I came as quickly as I could. But I'm afraid it was just too late. Thank Merlin that you weren't at home. They would've killed you as well." 

"Who was it?!" Emily was near tears. "I mean, what did mom do to deserve that?"

Sirius shook his head, "Marry me..."

Emily looked at him in surprise, "What?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Listen, sweetheart, I wish I had enough time to explain everything to you, but I just can't. My first priority is to make sure that you're safe. And to do that, I've enrolled you in a new school." Sirius looked over at his daughter who just looked down at her hands. He reached over and gave them a squeeze. "I know you'll be safe there. Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts knows that you are coming and he is a very powerful wizard. And besides, I know you'll make lots of new friends. I went there when I was your age and I loved it."

Emily looked up at her father with uncertainty in her blue eyes. 

"Won't you at least give it a try?"

Emily nodded slowly.

Sirius looked at his daughter carefully before looking back to the road and pulling over the car. "Well, this is it."

Emily looked out the window. They had parked in front of large train station. She had never seen so many people in her entire life. "King's Cross...?"

"Yes, this is where you will get on the train."

"But is this not a muggle train station?"

Sirius nodded as he got out of the truck and went to the back to get Emily's trunk and few other bags out.

Emily climbed out of the truck as well and went to the back to help Sirius lift the trunk onto a trolly cart. "I don't understand. If this is a muggle station, than how I am supposed to board the Hogwarts Express?"

Sirius looked down at his daughter and smiled. "Just follow me and I'll show you."

Sirius lead Emily through the crowded station towards the space between platforms 9 and 10. "Ah, here it is."

Emily looked at the pillar in confusion, "Excuse me?" 

Sirius let out a half laugh, "You just walk through that pillar and you will be on the train platform." Sirius then dug a ticket out of his pocket and handed it to Emily, "Here's your ticket..."

Emily took the ticket from him and examined it, "Okay. But what about my new books?"

"Dumbledore assured me that it's all been taken care of. Everything will be waiting for you at the school." Sirius sighed heavily. "And Emily, there's one more thing," he handed her an envelope that looked like it was old for it had a yellow tinge to it. "I meant to give it to you a long time ago, but never got it sent away."

Emily took it reluctantly and looked at the scribbled letters on the front that spelt her name. 

As if reading her mind Sirius said, "I know that no letter will make up for the 17 years of your life I missed out on. But I just hope that it will explain some things."

Emily nodded her head a little without looking at him which left an awkward pause between them.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to get going. The train will be leaving in fifteen minutes." Sirius looked at her trying to catch her eyes but to no avail.

Emily looked at him briefly and started to push her trolly away and towards the train.

"Oh, and Emily..."

Emily paused without looking back hoping to hear him say something that would let her know he loved her. 

"Try to find someone by the name of Harry Potter. He's in your year and would be of help to you." Sirius sighed as she didn't turn around to face him and shoved his hands in his pockets. He knew that she had a right to be angry with him, but he just wished that she would understand why he did what he did.

Emily's jaw tightened as she listened to the words that her father said to her. They didn't bring her the comfort that she had hoped for. She pushed her trolly over to the train and loaded her stuff in. She then got onto the train and excused herself by all of the students and walked down the corridor to the last compartment. She poked her head inside and found it to be empty. She shoved the door open farther and then shut it behind her and took a seat by the window.

A few moments later the train slowly started to move and as they were moving by the platform, she saw her father still standing there looking on towards the train. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make the hurt she felt inside disappear. She felt bad for the lack of words that she had said to him, but she wasn't able to say what she really felt. She pulled the letter out of her robes and looked at her name sprawled across the front of it again in her father's handwriting. She wanted to read it. Perhaps she would find out why she was kept in the dark all these years. Emily flipped the envelope over and lifted the flap. She paused for a brief moment before moving her hand to the piece of paper that was inside. But just as she was about to pull out the letter, the compartment door swung open to reveal three other Hogwarts students. The one that had flung open the door was a girl who appeared to be shorter than Emily with brown hair that was a little on the bushy side. To the girl's right stood a boy with flaming red hair and a few freckles on his face who seemed to tower over the girl. Then, to the girl's left was a dark haired boy who was a little shorter than the one with red hair. His hair was somewhat untidy and he had the most indulging green eyes that Emily had ever seen. He was holding onto the girl's hand which indicated to Emily that they were a couple.

Emily looked back to the girl who gave her a warm smile before speaking. "We're sorry. We didn't know anyone was in here." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Would you mind horribly if we sat in here with you? All of the other compartments are full."

Emily smiled back as she tucked her letter back into her robes. "Sure. I don't mind."

The girl beamed again as she lead the way into the compartment and took a seat across from Emily. The black haired boy sat beside the girl, leaving the red haired boy to sit beside Emily. "Thanks," the girl said. Both boys nodded with a smile.

"Really, it's no problem." Emily smiled again. She was kind of happy to have some company on the journey.

The girl looked at her carefully, "Are you American?"

Emily let out a laugh, "Canadian, actually."

"Are you a new student?" The girl asked with interest.

Emily nodded her head.

"Well my name is Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you..." she extended her hand.

"Emily. Emily Black." She shook Hermione's outstretched hand but was surprised to find her looking curiously at the two guys.

The boy with the untidy hair smiled and extended his hand, "My name is Harry Potter. Are you Sirius's daughter?"

Emily smiled as she remembered the name of a boy her father had said to look for. "Yes, yes I am." 

"And I'm Ron Weasley." Said the boy sitting next to her.

She smiled at him before looking back at Harry. "But I don't understand. Harry, how do you know about me?"

Harry reached into a pocket on his robes and pulled out a letter. "By this," he held it up. "Sirius owled it to me last night."

Emily looked at the letter in his hands. "May I see it?" she asked with slight nervousness in her voice.

Harry nodded and handed it to her.

Taking the letter out of the envelope she began to unfold it. "But, how do you know my father?"

Harry looked at her in confusion. He looked at Hermione before saying slowly, "I'm Sirius's godson."

Emily's eyes went immediately to Harry but she stayed silent.

"I thought you would have known?" Harry looked at her unreadable expression.

Emily looked back down at the letter she held in her hands, "It would seem he told me a lot less than I had thought." Her eyes than began to scan the letter:

__

Dear Harry,

I hope that this letter finds you well. I am writing to you because I need you to know that I have a daughter who will be attending Hogwarts this year. She is in the same year as you and is transferring because I need her to be under the watch of Dumbledore while I am away dealing with some unresolved issues. Her name is Emily. She is a very bright and talented young witch whom I am sure will give Hermione a challenge! Some unfortunate happening has caused me to bring her to England where I know she will be out of harms way at Hogwarts. 

I hope that she chooses to befriend you, Ron, and Hermione as I hope you three will also befriend her. And Harry, if you could, please keep an eye on her. I know I can trust you.

I would be there if I could for her, but I know that she wouldn't be safe with me at the present time. She is in grave danger and I need to make sure she stays safe. That is my first priority.

Thanks Harry,

Love,

Sirius

PS- Tell Hermione and Ron I say hi.

Emily folded up the letter and replaced it in the envelope before handing it back to Harry. She had no idea that he had a godson. She had never felt so lost in her entire life as she did right now. However, it gave her a good feeling to know that her father felt she was a talented witch.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked quietly as she saw that Emily was lost in thought.

Emily looked up to meet her eyes, "Yeah. I'm fine." She shrugged her shoulders, "I never knew that he had a godson." She looked up at Harry, "Please don't take that the wrong way Harry." She was relieved to see him shake his head and smile.

"But didn't he explain anything to you?" Ron asked from her side.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"What?" he asked in defense.

"It's alright," Emily quickly said. "He didn't explain all that much to me. I know about as much as you all do." She managed a weak smile.

Harry looked at Emily, "She doesn't look very much like Sirius," he thought silently to himself as he looked at her wavy gold hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her as she looked up at him a little embarrassed to be caught staring at her.

But the question that the trio couldn't push from their minds was what happened to have made Sirius feel it necessary to bring her to Hogwarts under Dumbledore's watchful eye.

Harry let out a little laugh.

Hermione looked over at him and smirked, "What's so funny?"

"I didn't know that Sirius was married. I just couldn't picture that," but his smile faded when he looked over at Emily. "Oh, I'm sorry..." he didn't know what he had said.

Emily face showed a sad frown but she shook her head and gave a faint smile. "It's fine...There's no way you could've known."

The trio looked at her carefully. 

"Known what?" asked Harry.

Emily looked down and took a deep breath to help fight back the tears, "My mother was murdered...and that's why he brought me here to England."

There was an awkward silence as no one knew what to say. Finally, Hermione took her hand in an attempt to comfort her. She didn't have any words to say, but instead she offered a warm smile. This made Emily feel a bit better. The trio at least knew now a little as to why Sirius wanted her at Hogwarts. But why was he so scared for Emily's safety was the question.

Just then, the compartment door flew open to reveal three other Hogwarts students. "Well," the one in front said with a drawl, "if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood."

Well, I guess that's all for chapter 2! I'll try and post the third chapter in the next couple of days!! 


	4. Chapter 3: Slytherin Devil

A/N: I am sending a huge thank-you out to Redbird for a signed review!! I know it was my only one, but it was enough to keep me going! It meant so much that you gave me a review! And I'm sorry about Harry's character. I didn't realize I had strayed from it. I'll do my best in this chapter to make it up to you, okay? Thanks again!! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognize from the original HP series. Enjoy chapter 3!!

****

Chapter 3: Slytherin Devil

Just then, the compartment door flew open to reveal three other Hogwarts students. "Well," the one in front said with a drawl, "if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood."

The heads of all four students shot up and their eyes came to rest on who else but...

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked with hatred in his voice. Emily looked over at him and saw his eyes go to small slits as he looked at this boy called Malfoy.

"Just came to visit some old friends, Weasley. Do you have a problem with that?" Malfoy sneered at Ron.

"Get real, Malfoy. We'd rather be dead than be friends with you," spat Hermione.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, "I'll see what I can do then. No one would miss a mudblood like yourself anyways."

Harry and Ron were both up on their feet in an instant. 

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" Harry was looking very angry, but nowhere compared to the anger that was rising in Ron. His face was beat red and he was clenching and unclenching his fists. 

"And what if it is?" Malfoy drawled out in a threatening voice. 

Emily could see the hatred between the three and was somewhat intimidated herself. Malfoy stood at about Harry's height, but both the boys behind him towered over even Ron. They looked as if they were ready to strike on Malfoy's command.

"I thought even you would be smarter than to go out with a mudblood, Potter," he added with a smirk. But just then, he looked down at Emily and made eye contact. Malfoy held her gaze for a few moments and he let his face slowly start to soften a bit unconsciously. He felt as if he knew her from somewhere, but he wasn't sure from where. His snarl then reappeared on his face just as quickly as it had disappeared. "Who's your friend, Potter? Weasley's girlfriend I imagine." He looked back down to Emily, "How much did Weasley pay you to go out with him? It mustn't have been very much. He can't even afford new robes!" Malfoy laughed and so did Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron started to throw a punch at Malfoy but was held back by Harry. 

Emily felt so sorry for Ron. She couldn't believe that anyone could be as cruel as Malfoy was being. Before she even thought of what she was doing, she gently pushed back Ron and Harry and came face to face with Malfoy. She wasn't normally easily intimidated, but for some reason she just got this feeling that made her shiver as soon as she got that close with Malfoy. "What's it to you if Ron is going out with me or not?" She raised her eyebrows. She couldn't believe she was being so bold! She was usually shy about talking to new people. Reality finally kicked in. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself but immediately pushed the doubt out of her mind. These were after all her new friends and she wasn't going to let this idiot downplay them.

Malfoy's smile turned into a slight frown, "You've got to be kidding."

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "You can believe what you like."

Malfoy and Emily never lost eye contact with each other knowing that it was a weakness to be the first to break away. 

'Her eyes...I know I know her. But from where?' Malfoy continued to stare into her blue depths with a frown.

Emily began to feel a little light headed as she continued looking into his silvery eyes. She didn't understand why he was having this affect on her. His eyes were so cold, but yet, they weren't. 'This doesn't make any sense,' she thought to herself. But she was very determined not to let him get to her.

"Dracie!" a shrill voice came and a girl with short hair came pushing through Crabbe and Goyle and grabbed onto Malfoy's arm. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" But the girl suddenly stopped as she realized who was among her company and she began to sneer. 

"Oh great," said Ron out loud. "Just what we need...has the atmosphere all of a sudden become stupider?" Ron smirked.

Harry and Hermione laughed out loud. Emily even giggled.

The girl gave a great huff, "Oh shut up Weasley. You...you..." but she couldn't think of anything to come back at him with. This just made the four of them laugh even harder.

Malfoy went a little red in the face. "Pansy," he said in a hushed voice, "shut up!" He tried to pull out of her grasp but to no avail.

Pansy put on a pout and looked as if she might cry. "But Draco..."

Draco forcefully pulled out of her grasp and this shut her up. Pansy pushed out of the compartment crying.

Emily kind of felt sorry for the girl. "Don't you think you should go after your girlfriend...Draco, is it?" She put on an innocent face.

Draco sneered at her. "She's not my girlfriend!" He stalked out of the compartment followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

Emily turned around and smiled at her new friends before taking a seat besides Ron.

Ron looked over at her slightly embarrassed. "Thanks for bailing me outta that..."

Emily smiled over at him. "Anytime." The, she looked over at Harry, "Who was that again? Draco...?"

"Malfoy," Harry answered. "The two behind him were his goons Crabbe and Goyle. Your first lesson at attending Hogwarts...be careful around Malfoy."

Emily looked confused. "But why? I...I don't understand. Words are no danger, Harry, unless they're spells of course."

Harry looked at her, "He's a death eater."

Emily looked taken aback. She had heard of death eaters before but had never known of one. She looked shocked. "But that can't be..."

"Well, not yet..." Hermione said solemnly. "But he will be this year. Everyone knows that his father's one and he's on the dark side with You-Know-Who."

"He's a menace, that one," Ron piped up.

Emily looked confused, "I'm sorry. But who is You-Know-Who?"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry for he was still one of the few who said his name out loud. 

"Lord Voldemort," he said in a low voice.

Realization hit Emily. Her mother had told her about a man by that name and how dangerous he was.

"He killed my parents when I was a baby. I never knew them...and I've vowed not to let him hurt anyone else."

Emily looked deeply hurt for Harry. She placed a hand on Harry's, "I'm so sorry," she said in earnest. "I know how you feel." She looked down a little embarrassed.

There was a short awkward silence before Hermione started talking, "So..." she started not quite sure what to say. "Emily, do you know what house you're in?"

Emily sat back up and shook her head. "I'm not sure. What house are you guys in?"

"Gryffindor," Hermione replied. "I really hope that you're in our house. We'd love to have you!" She smiled.

"I hope so," said Emily in response. Then, for the first time, she realised a badge was pinned to the front of Hermione's robes. "What's that for?" 

Hermione looked down to see what she was talking about. "Oh, this?" she asked a little sheepishly. "It's just a badge."

Ron laughed, "Get out." He looked over at Emily. "It's a badge that indicates she's head girl of Hogwarts."

"Well, congratulations!" Emily said.

Hermione blushed a little and Harry put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, what about you?" Hermione asked. "Sirius said that you would be a challenge for me."

It was Emily's turn to blush, "No, obviously not enough of a challenge." She laughed but then gave a small smile. "Actually, I was to become a prefect. Someone beat me by one point for Head Girl." 

"Do you like Quidditch?" Harry asked.

Emily looked up with a smile. "Are you kidding? It's my favourite sport!"

"Did you play on a house team at your old school?" asked Ron.

"I had just made captain last year and I was a Chaser. Do you guys play?"

Ron was impressed. "You were captain?!"

"Do you have a problem with that?" she teased.

"No, absolutely not! I'm a beater for the Gryffindor house team. And Harry over there is our seeker and team captain!"

Emily looked over at Harry and smiled, clearly impressed by his talent at the sport. She then asked a little sheepishly, "You don't happen to have an open position, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm afraid not, but if you want, I can make you a back up for one of our chasers in case someone gets sick."

Emily smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Harry. That means a great deal to me. I owe you."

Harry smiled back and said it was nothing.

Just then, they could feel the train start to slow down. And they all looked out the window to see their destination.

Harry turned to Emily and smiled, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Emily loved the view. The castle was absolutely magnificent and the scenery was the most beautiful she'd ever seen! Somehow, Emily knew that this would be a year she would not soon forget!

That's all for Chapter 3! I know I didn't really make a whole lot happen with this chapter, but it was mainly just to introduce Draco and to get the gang to Hogwarts. I'll post chapter 4 in a couple of days, hopefully before Christmas! Please read and review! Ta Ta for now!! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome To Hogwarts!

A thank-you going out to Redbird for another review!! Thanks so much! And Happy Holidays to you too! Sorry it took so long to update!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the original Harry Potter series. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize from the original HP series. Here's chapter 4!! ^_^

****

Chapter 4: Welcome To Gryffindor!

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Emily got off the train and loaded into the carriages that would take them up to the castle. For the whole carriage ride, Ron animatedly told Emily about different adventures that they had had in the past 6 years together. Emily was truly intrigued by these stories and couldn't believe what she could be getting herself into. It didn't sound like it was going to be a boring year!

The carriages arrived in what seemed a short time later at the entrance to Hogwarts. All the students piled from their carriages and into the entrance hall. 

Emily was in awe at what she saw from the moment that she stepped through the front doors. She didn't even seem to notice that she was being pushed forward by Hermione so that they could get out of the way of the other students.

"Miss Black!" called a voice from beside Emily and Hermione. 

Both girls turned around.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione smiled.

"Good day, Miss Granger. Your summer went well I suppose?" The professor looked down at her star pupil with a slight smile on her face.

Hermione nodded.

The professor then turned her gaze onto Emily. "Emily Black, I presume?"

Emily nodded in response.

"Miss Black," McGonagall went on, "we understand that at your old school, you were sorted into one of four houses. Is that correct?"

Emily nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"We have made contact with your old school to see which house you were in. And, as it would seem, you were in a house whose students show the same qualities as one of the houses here at Hogwarts. That house is Gryffindor, which I happen to oversee." 

Emily grinned widely at Hermione who smiled back.

"Now," she continued, "we are willing to give you a choice. You can be sorted with the first years, or you can head right into Gryffindor." She smiled down at Emily. "And, it seems to me that you already have made some friends from Gryffindor..."

"I would like to be put into Gryffindor, if that's alright," Emily smiled up at the professor.

She nodded, "Why, of course. Your things will be taken up to your room for you then." 

Professor McGonagall then excused herself so that she could go lead the first years into the dining hall.

"That's terrific that you get to be a Gryffindor!" Hermione beamed. "Ron and Harry will be excited as well!"

Emily couldn't believe it. So far things here in Hogwarts seemed to be going alright.

Hermione then lead Emily into the dining hall and both took a seat down at the Gryffindor table across from Ron and Harry.

Ron and Harry looked up and smiled at Emily.

"So you're a Gryffindor then!" exclaimed Ron.

Emily nodded enthusiastically.

"That's great!" Harry commented. 

Emily turned to Hermione, "So what happens next?"

"Well," Hermione explained knowledgeably, "The first years are sorted into their houses and then we get to eat! The food here is really delicious!"

Emily smiled.

Just then, the hall doors broke open and in walked Professor McGonagall followed by two long lines of frightened first years.

The sorting ceremony didn't seem to take that long and before they knew it they were feasting on chicken, pasta, and many other delicious types of foods.

Everyone in the hall immediately began to fill their plates with all their favourite foods and got down to some serious eating.

Emily was quite enjoying herself. Hermione was quite correct when she said that the food was delicious.

But as Emily shoved another forkful of spaghetti into her mouth and swallowed, she got this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach and something told her that it wasn't the food. She raised her head and glanced around the great hall. 'Why do I feel so uneasy?' she asked herself. Her eyes went around the room but nothing seemed to be amiss. But that's when she saw him. Over at the Slytherin table. That pale blonde hair and those grey eyes - it was the boy from the train. He was looking right at her, although not menacingly. It was almost as though he was lost in thought. His head was rested on his propped up arm and he was mindlessly twirling his spaghetti on his fork.

Emily tilted her head at him in confusion. This definitely wasn't the same Draco - (Malfoy was it?) that she saw fighting with her friends on the train. She tried not to look at him and went back to eating her food, but she looked up again and still found him staring at her.

This time, however, he must have realized that she had caught him because he immediately gave her a snarl and began stuffing his food into his mouth and laughing carelessly again with his Slytherin friends.

"That was odd," she said out loud without realizing it.

"What's odd?" asked Hermione from her side while picking up her goblet and taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Emily stumbled over her words before realizing it wasn't important. "Oh, nothing." Both girls went on eating while listening to Ron and Harry go on about Quidditch tactics for the upcoming season.

The feast was now over leaving everyone with very full bellies. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Emily walked out of the hall laughing over something Ron had just said about an incident that happened in the summer before their fifth year when Harry's cousin Dudley was blown up like a balloon due to Fred and George's ton-tongue toffee.

"I still wish that your dad let me stay to watch how it all unfolded, Ron," said Harry through his laughter. "The look on Dudley's face...!" he laughed some more along with the others.

The gang turned to go up the staircase, Emily following behind everyone else. Harry and Hermione were holding hands walking in front of her and Ron was leading. But just then, Emily stumbled forward because her foot had just gone through one of the stairs! 

"Oh!" she said as she fell forwards but she put her hands out in front to break her fall. Her leg had now sunk into the step up to her knee and she couldn't get it out. She was stuck. "Uh, guys?" She looked up to Harry and Hermione who were up a few feet from her.

"Oh, are you alright?" asked Hermione as she and Harry each grabbed an arm and successfully pulled her out. 

"Sorry 'bout that," said Harry. "I guess I forgot it was there."

"Aww," came a very annoyingly exaggerated voice from below them. "Did the new girl hurt herself?"

All four of them turned to look at the speaker.

"Shut up Parkinson," Hermione said and then turned to Emily only to see that her face was slightly flushed from embarrassment. "Ignore her," she said softly to Emily.

"Did you see that Dracie? The new girl sure isn't a bright one is she?" 

Draco looked up towards Emily, "Hey, I hear that you used to play Quidditch. Well, I sure hope that you were better on your broom than you are on your feet!" All the Slytherins around him laughed but as he looked up at Emily, he saw a hint of hurt in her eyes. He almost felt sorry that he had just said that. Almost.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Harry said through clenched teeth before turning and leading Emily up the stairs with Hermione and Ron close behind.

A few moments later, they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady and went into the common room.

"Don't take any notice to him," said Hermione as the all sat down on two couches facing each other.

"Are they always like that?" Emily asked looking at Harry.

Harry nodded, "Afraid so."

"I can't stand Pansy!" Ron spat. "Her and Malfoy were totally made for each other."

"So that's her name." Emily stated.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "Malfoy has been using her, as well as every other girl, just so that he can get himself satisfied."

Emily's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "He doesn't even care about any of the girls he's with. He just uses them and dumps 'em. Just like that."

"And guess who has to hear about it every morning for the rest of the year?" said Hermione in a disgusted tone.

"Why?" asked Emily.

"He's head boy and we share a common room to ourselves, and no doubt he will disgust me everyday to no end." Hermione looked angry. "I can't believe he made head boy! He must have bought his way in. That's the only way I can figure it."

Harry laughed at Hermione. "Don't worry about it, Mione. Besides, I'm sure I'll be spending some time with you..." he smiled mischieviously and bent in to kiss Hermione.

Ron covered his ears with both his hands, "I'm not hearing this...I'm not hearing this..."

Emily laughed and so did Harry and Hermione.

"Well, I suppose I had better get going to unpack," said Hermione as she stood up.

"I'll walk you," said Harry looking down into her brown eyes.

She smiled as she looked at Ron and Emily. "See you tomorrow, then."

"Goodnight," said Emily with a small wave.

"'Night," echoed Ron as he looked back to Emily once the two had left the common room. "Have you ever played Wizard's Chess?"

Emily shook her head, "Can't say that I have." But then seeing Ron's disappointed face she quickly said, "But I'd be more than willing to learn if you'll teach me?"

Ron smiled, "Alright then!" 

He lead her over to a table where a chess set had been set up already and he moved the pieces to where they were supposed to be at the start of a game and began to explain the rules. 

A/N: Well, that's it for now! Sorry about the long delay! I hope to update again soon! Things should be getting a little more interesting in the next chapter! That's all for now. ^_^ Bye!


	6. Chapter 5: Shadow Dream

Thank you soooo much to all those who reviewed: Redbird, Crazy Luvolee, and Miss Ewe! I am in your debts forever!! hehehe. I think you guys might be getting at least one new chapter every day from now until the weekend because I am bound and determined to finish this story before I have to go back to school next week! But anyways, here's chapter 5!

****

Disclaimer: same drill here peeps - I don't own anything that you recognize from the original HP books...I just wish I did. ^_^

****

Chapter 5: Shadow Dream

__

He put his hand on the trunk of the tree as he took another step closer to try and get a better look. He couldn't see clearly for a heavy mist surrounded him in the dense forest. He recognized his surroundings however. He was in the Forbidden Forest. But what was unclear to him was the two small glowing balls of blue that were just up ahead of him. He kept himself hidden as much as he could behind the tree as he narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see the figure through the mist. Just then, the fog cleared and he could see that he was standing at the edge of a narrow clearing. He felt a slight chill as the mist cleared away...and that's when he saw it - the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It was a snow white wolf with glowing eyes. The wolf stood intently still as if waiting for something. 

As if he thought he could get a better look at the creature, the young man took a step towards it. A twig snapped under his foot and the wolf quickly turned it's head back towards him. For a moment, he held a steady gaze with the wolf, not knowing what to do. He didn't feel frightened - instead, he felt very much drawn towards the magnificent creature. He continued to look into the glowing eyes of the wolf when all of a sudden, there was a bright flash of red light that emitted through the trees in front of them. Everything now seemed to be going in slow motion. He could see the beam of light directed right towards the wolf - and he felt afraid. Very afraid. He tried to yell out, but no words would come from him. The wolf hadn't even noticed the beam of light until it was too late. The light struck the wolf's side with a thunderous noise and the wolf began to fall to the ground. The young man watched in horror as the wolf hit the ground with a loud thud. Just then, a streak of silver caught his eye. The object landed right at his feet. He looked down at it and bent over carefully to pick it up. He held up a silver chain with a sparkling crystal on it. 

Just then, the ground beneath his feet began to shake and he lost his balance. The ground began to break apart and he once again felt the fear rise up inside himself. He tried to get to sturdier ground but he kept tripping over loose pieces of jagged rock. He then stuck his hand inside his robes to reach for his wand. But to his horror, he couldn't find it! His eyes frantically searched the breaking ground for some sign of it when he felt his feet slip and his body begin to fall downwards. He grabbed onto a large tree root that was sticking out and held on as tight as he could. He yelled for help and looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. But, his eyes went wide with who he saw standing above him. There was a man in a black, blood stained cloak. The hood was over his head so that the young man could only see his twisted smile staring back down at him. But the most sickening thing was that in his left hand, he held..........the head of that once beautiful wolf. The young man looked up into the eyes that had once gave him such peace but only found that they were filled with death.

The cloaked figure let out a raspy laugh and brought up his wand and pointed it towards the dangling figure....'Avada Kadavra....' he whispered ever so silently and a beam of deadly light shot out its tip and hit it's target. 

Everything for the young man went completely black as his body fell down...down...down...

Draco woke up with a start in the early morning. He was breathing heavily and felt beads of sweat trickling down his face. As his eyes came more into focus, he could tell that he was no longer on his bed anymore, but instead he found himself on the floor tangled in his bed sheets.

He slowly got to his feet and shook his head slightly which made his pale blonde hair mess up a little.

He couldn't believe that he was still having this dream. All summer this dream had haunted him and he thought it would leave him once he was back at Hogwarts where his mind would be on other things - not just being a death eater, like at home. The thought still made him cringe a bit when he looked down at his arm to where he had received the dark mark only months before. As he thought back on his decision, he really didn't have any choice - this was what was expected of him.

He walked over to his desk to get a glass of water - perhaps that would help him get back to sleep. As he poured water from the pitcher, he glanced out the window. The sky was beginning to show a little bit of light which meant that daybreak wasn't too far away. But then he shifted his gaze downwards and saw a cloaked figure striding across the grounds with a broom. He squinted his eyes and smiled devilishly. If it was Potter, he could have some fun before class. Perhaps even get him a detention. 

With that thought, Draco pulled on his clothes and cloak, grabbed his broom and walked out of his room and towards the Quidditch pitch.

**********

Emily stood at the edge of the Quidditch pitch allowing the crisp light breeze to hit her face. She smiled as she mounted her broom and took flight. 

She found that she loved flying more than anything - the freedom it gave you. She loved to feel the wind on her face as she sped across the field. If only she were back home, she thought. She would still be on a Quidditch team and able to take part of the excitement of matches. Yeah, if only....she sighed. 

She felt anger rising up inside of her because of the loss of her mother, but she tried her best to push it right back down again. She tried to push the thought of her mother's dead body out of her mind but found it the hardest image to get rid of and found herself flying faster and faster on her broom as she pushed away the tears. She was not going to cry. Not this time. So, instead of crying, she flew faster.

**********

Draco walked out onto the Quidditch pitch and his eyes fell upon the figure upon the broom. He went wide eyed when he saw it wasn't Potter flying at light speed, but instead the new girl. He watched as she flew over the pitch and zigged and zagged through the morning air.

He nodded, agreeing with his thoughts, 'She is a lot better on her broom than on her feet...that she is.'

He stuck his one hand not carrying his broom into his pocket as he walked into the centre of the pitch as if announcing his glorious entrance. 

Emily was at the far end of the pitch when she saw a figure walking onto the field. She wasn't quite sure who it was at first, but as she flew her broom closer, she realized that it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

She landed her broom beside him and dismounted, looking straight at him the whole time. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked in a harsh tone. She wasn't going to take any lip from him - not anymore.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows and in an innocent voice replied, "Oh, so we're on a last name basis are we?" He then leaned in closer to her, "Why, we've only jus' met." 

Emily didn't want to back away from him - no, that would be too easy. It would let him know that she was afraid. So, she stood her ground despite her desperate urge to step back. She had that feeling again - that same one that she had on the train.

Malfoy turned his head slightly so that he could whisper into her ear, "You are quite beautiful, do you know that?" He then took one hand and gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

Emily didn't know what to think. She felt a mix of emotions inside her. Fear, confusion, ecstasy, and she even felt a slight numbness. She just stood there for a moment not really sure what to do. But just then, she felt Malfoy's cheek brush up against hers and she unconsciously dropped her broom at her feet. When she realized what she had done, she quickly stepped back and picked up her broom and then looked at Malfoy.

He seemed a little shocked at her quick movement away from him but neither looked sure on what to do next. For a moment, Malfoy looked the way he did in the great hall only the night before when he had been looking at Emily with a soft look - and not a cold and despiteful one.

Emily looked at him and swallowed hard before she asked in a fairly calm tone, "You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

Malfoy gave a small smile. 

Emily couldn't really tell if it was genuine or not. 

He took a step closer to her and replied, "Isn't a guy allowed to be out and about to get some fresh air in the morning?" He answered rather innocently which lead Emily to believe he was lying.

She looked unconvinced at him and put her hands on her hips, "Yeah right. Malfoy, you couldn't lie your way out of a cardboard box."

He looked at her with sort of a confused face.

She shook her head, "Never mind. I wouldn't expect a pureblood like yourself - who thinks he is all high and mighty - to understand a simple statement like that."

Malfoy looked taken aback, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He took a threatening step towards her.

As a reflex, Emily whipped out her wand, "Listen, pal, if you come any closer, I swear I'll blast you into the next century."

Draco looked somewhat impressed at her bravery, "Oh, so the new girl wants to play does she?" He started to pull out his own wand but then decided against it. He decided that she wouldn't actually harm him even if she were given the chance.

"What? Don't think I won't do it?" 

Malfoy shook his head. "You're not the type."

"What do you mean not the type?!" 

"I doubt you'd hurt a fly. You're-"

"Oh, really? Well, I would most definitely hurt your kind!"

"What kind would that be?" he asked menacingly taking another step forward.

"Don't think I don't know, Malfoy. I've heard all about you. What you do at this school. It makes me sick to think of the poor girls who you've been with. You don't give a damn about them at all!"

"What are you talking about?!" he nearly yelled taking a step towards her. She matched with a step away from him keeping an equal distance between them at all times.

"The girls you have sex with Malfoy! What the hell do you think I'm talking about?!" She shouted just as loudly as he had.

"Oh ya? Well what else have they said about me?"

Emily swallowed and looked him in the eye, "They say...they say that you're a killer...that you're a death eater." She spoke this quieter than her previous words not sure if that was the best thing she could have told him.

Malfoy's eyes went wide, "I suppose Potter told you this?"

Emily didn't answer but she still held his eye contact and could've sworn that she saw a twinge of pain flicker in his eyes.

"And so you'll listen to that scar head over anyone else I suppose," he said just as quietly. 

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Oh, that's right! Famous Harry Potter must be right about me!" he was raising his voice now. "Why not?" He then stared right towards Emily and pointed his finger towards her and took a few steps her way. "You know what your kind is like, don't you?" He sounded angry.

Emily stood her ground with her wand still pointed towards him while she listened to his next cold words.

"You're the kind of person who has everything so bloody easy and you always believe everything that is fed to you - you don't care whether or not it's true! Hell, if it comes from someone like the famous Harry Potter, it MUST be true!" He was less than an arms length away from her now and he swung his hand so fast and grabbed hold of her wand that she didn't even bother to fight back. 

Emily could do nothing but just stand there with a stunned look on her face. Once she was finally able to find her voice she said, "That's not true. I-" but she was cut off by Malfoy's next words.

"You damn well know it's true! During the summer you probably sit at home and do absolutely nothing with your mudblood loving parents at your side! You probably have a grand ol' time!" Malfoy was right up in her face now and looking directly into her eyes.

SLAP! That was the sound that came next. Emily had smacked him hard - so hard in fact her own hand hurt.

Malfoy recoiled a bit as he put his hand up to his red cheek. 

Emily now approached him and spoke in a dead silent whisper, "Don't you dare presume things about me." Her eyes were starting to glisten with tears now. "You don't know me...you don't know my family." She snatched her wand from his grasp which slightly surprised him. She pointed it at him and continued. "They were right. You are a nothing but a rich kid. You're spoiled, selfish, and think of no one else but yourself!" She gave him one more hard and cold glare before shoving past him.

Malfoy went to stop her but decided against it. He had definitely gotten on her bad side.

"Oh, and Malfoy?" Emily had stopped a few feet from him and turned around to speak.

Malfoy just looked at her in silence. He saw a tear trickle down her cheek and he wished that he hadn't said the words that he said to her.

"I hope you have fun making people's lives miserable. I mean, that's what you're going to be doing if you're a death eater. And from what I can tell...you'll be damn good at it." Emily just shook her head slowly, turned and walked back up towards the castle.

Emily didn't see it, but a ripple of hurt crossed Draco's face. 

And for the nest five minutes or so, that's how Draco stood - with his broom in one hand and his eyes fixed on the beautiful girl who now hated him more than anything else. 

He could now feel the numbness seep into his cheek from where it had been slapped. 

He ignored the slight pain and started to slowly walk back up to the castle once Emily was out of sight. 


	7. Chapter 6: At Second Glance

A/N: Thank - you very much to Redbird for another review! And I do realize that I have changed Malfoy's personality a little, it's just that something happened that summer that changed him (but you'll have to wait to find out what that is! ^_^) And I was just trying to show how he's struggling with trying to be who he always was and his new side that has developed because of what has happened. Please be patient with me, ok? I just hope I don't disappoint anyone by changing his persona a little. And I'm sorry about Emily, *I didn't realize I was doing that, so thanks for letting me know!! ^_^* I'll try and make this chapter better, k? And here we go!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you may recognize to be the wonderfully talented JK Rowling's. I only own the plot and any characters you've never heard of before. So, with that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I wish you all the best in the new year!

****

Chapter 6: At Second Glance

Just as Emily had entered the entrance way, she met Hermione, Harry and Ron coming down the staircase.

"Morning," Hermione said brightly.

Emily looked up at the three from the bottom of the stairs before quickly lowering her head to try and hide the few stray tears that might happen to be still on her cheek. She looked up at them once again when they had reached the bottom of the stairs and forced a smile onto her face. "Mornin' guys."

Harry looked at her carefully, "Are you alright? You don't look like you got much sleep."

Emily looked at him and took in a gulp of air. "No, I'm - I'm fine," she lied.

Harry looked towards the doors where he had seen her enter and then looked down to her broom that she was gripping tightly with her right hand. "Where were you just now?"

Emily rocked on her feet a little to show her uneasiness. She didn't really want to tell Harry the truth because she wanted to deal with her problems on her own. "I....well, I was just out for a morning ride over the Quidditch Field. Just getting a little fresh air, you know?" She was telling the truth - just not what happened after her morning ride.

Harry nodded, but not totally convinced that she was speaking honestly.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could eat a bloody hippogriff," Ron spoke up while rubbing his stomach.

Hermione nodded over to Harry and Emily. "Shall we go, then?" she grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and looked up at him.

Harry looked down at his girlfriend, smiled and nodded.

The four Gryffindors started their way into the Great Hall when all of a sudden the front door of the school opened again.

Harry looked back and saw Malfoy entering into the entrance way. He stopped to turn back causing the rest of them all to follow his gaze.

Emily turned back to see Malfoy's entrance and she didn't want to have to confront him. "Harry, come on," she said grabbing hold of his arm and trying to lead him into the dining hall. She really did not want to be here right now.

Harry saw how flustered she became and he pulled away from her. "Did you by any chance happen to meet Malfoy out at the Quidditch pitch?"

Emily went to say something but all that came out of her mouth was air.

"What did he do to you? Did he say something?" Harry grabbed hold of her shoulders gently and tried to make her look him in the eyes. "Did he hurt you? Cause if he did, I swear-"

"Blimey!" Ron broke Harry's sentence. "Look at the side of his face!"

The rest of them turned to face Malfoy. The left side of his face was completely red and slightly bruised.

"Shut the hell up Weasley," Malfoy stated as he passed the gang. As he walked by Emily he looked her in the eye and his jaw stiffened. He looked like he was about to say something, but Emily didn't want to hear it. So, she turned away from him.

Malfoy just shut his mouth and with another short glance at her, he stalked away in the direction of his room.

Ron turned to Emily, "Please tell me you did that?"

Emily had this guilty look overcome her face and she reddened a bit.

All three of her friends smiled.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron was grinning. "That bastard will think twice before coming around you again."

Harry looked down at her and smiled, "It seems like you can uphold your own." He then turned to Hermione, and put his arm around her. "Well, what do you say that we go and have something to eat?"

There were smiles all around as the gang entered the dining hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

**********

Emily was actually in all the same classes as the others - except where Harry and Ron took Divination, her and Hermione took Arithmancy. She really enjoyed all of her classes that morning and early afternoon, (she was introduced to Hagrid whom she was a little timid of at first but then by the end of the lesson she knew how the other three had grown to like him so much).

However, she was pre-warned about their last class of the day which happened to be double potions. Harry and Ron sat at the same table, and Hermione and Emily sat just in front of them. Within the first five minutes, Emily could see why they all hated the class. First of all, there was their greasy haired professor, Snape, and to top it off, they had class with the Slytherins. She could immediately feel the intense atmosphere as Snape introduced to the class what they would be working on for the first semester and that he had an arranged seating plan for them.

"Argh, what is it with Snape and his stupid seating plans," Ron moaned.

As Snape continued calling out names, Emily felt that strange feeling again - like she was being watched. She turned and saw Malfoy's eyes directed right at her. His eyes were clouded over as if he was in some sort of trance and had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Malfoy, Black." Snape called out. But then looking to see that Malfoy hadn't gotten up to take Hermione's empty seat (who had to work with Pansy), he called out again - only this time louder. "MALFOY!"

Draco snapped out of his state of mind and looked mindlessly at the professor. "Sorry professor?"

"You're with Black," and he pointed towards Emily.

Malfoy got up and moved his cauldron and things over beside Emily as Snape began scribbling the names of ingredients up on the board.

Malfoy began unpacking his things and he bent in close to her and said, "So, I guess this means that you don't get rid of me after all. One of things that I bet your friend Potter forgot to mention is that a Malfoy always gets what he wants."

Emily continued writing the ingredients onto her paper and without looking up she said, "Oh, and what might that be? Another slap across the face?"

Malfoy grinned, "No, but perhaps something else would be sufficient...how about..." and then he whispered a few words in her ear that made her blush and her eyes rage with fury. She tried very hard not to stun him with her wand and after a few deep breaths...

Malfoy was quite enjoying himself. Perhaps he would have a bit of fun with her. After all, she is a Gryffindor, and they only deserve to get picked on. Especially after what she had done to him that morning. He was now in the right place to do it because Snape never took away any points from Slytherins. His grin widened as he placed his hand on her thigh.

Emily's jaw tightened as she snapped the end of her quill. She quickly slapped his hand away and whispered so that only he could hear, "Why don't you go curse yourself?"

"Ah, you are quite the witty one, aren't you?"

"I've had just about enough of you Malfoy. I swear-!"

But professor Snape had cut her off. "Miss Black! Thirty points from Gryffindor for talking when your supposed to be working!"

Emily's jaw dropped, "But professor-!"

"Now it's fifty points!" he said in a much louder tone. "And I can assure you that if I hear you utter one more word, I will have you in detention!"

Emily knew when to keep her mouth shut and she didn't say anything more. She looked over at Hermione who gave her an sympathetic look.

She then scowled at Draco who looked over at her but to her surprise did not smile. He looked almost regretful. However, she gave him the dirtiest look she could muster just the same.

"I can't believe that. It wasn't even my fault!" Emily walked out of the classroom with her friends.

"Don't worry about it. Snape has it in for all the Gryffindors. He's always been like that," Harry assured her coming up from behind.

They walked past Pansy who was hanging on Draco's arm complaining about how she should be his partner and gave Emily a scowl as she passed.

"What's with her?" she asked Harry quietly.

"She thinks that she owns Malfoy. Good riddins is all I can say," Harry gave a small smile and pulled Hermione closer to him as they walked up to the main floor and into the great hall for supper all the while complaining about their potions partners.

**********

The next week seemed to drag by for Emily. She definitely did not look forward to going to potions. However, she did notice that as time went by, Malfoy started to become nicer and nicer to her. Did she dare say it? He was almost being a gentleman towards her - offering to go and get the ingredients, taking down the notes while she set up, and what surprised her most was that he never once attempted to get her into trouble after the first day. 

However, even though he was attempting to be nice to her, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She had too much pride to be nice to him now - especially after what he had said to her on the Quidditch Pitch. But for some reason, her ignoring him at all costs just didn't seem to stop him from his somewhat kinder actions towards her.

Emily was now keeping herself busy by completing assignments and studying with Hermione in the library and common room, (and when they felt like joining) Ron and Harry as well.

One night after a particularly exhausting evening of finishing up a report for potions, Emily said good-night to Hermione, Ron and Harry as they all left to go off to bed. Emily climbed the stairs up to her dormitory and quietly put all her books away and changed into her pyjamas. She then pulled her covers back and crawled into bed. She flopped down onto her pillow with a light plop and fell asleep almost instantly. 

It was only a couple of hours later that Emily woke up gasping for breath and close to tears. Her hair fell in loose tangles down her back and she tried to calm herself but for some reason couldn't. She had dreamt about her mother - about finding her lifeless body on the floor of her bedroom. She put her face in her hands trying to push the image out of her mind. She then lowered her hands and stared blankly into the darkness. She glanced over towards the window and saw that the sky was still dark and she could just make out the stars in the sky. 

She knew that there was no way that she could get back to sleep after a nightmare like that. She swallowed hard and pushed herself out of bed. She pulled on a blue hooded sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. She grabbed her wand from her cloak and walked down into the common room and escaped out the portrait of the fat lady.

That night, Malfoy had also woke up with a start. It had been the same dream that he had lived with for the whole summer, but this time was a little different. Before the dream that he was so familiar with, he envisioned a cloaked figure pointing at him with his wand and telling him to kill.

__

"Kill...kill...KILL!" the voice had demanded of him. He then all of a sudden felt a pain in his arm and looked down at it only to find that the dark mark was glowing brightly and burning his flesh. He felt unbearable pain as he refused the commanding voice and then he found himself cast away...and then he was in the forbidden forest looking at the wolf...

Malfoy shut his eyes and tightened his jaw. Just then, he felt a figure beside him. He looked over and saw Pansy lying beside him. She was snoring lightly in deep sleep.

Malfoy groaned slightly as he remembered the night before. He shook his head and pushed himself out of his side of the bed careful not to wake Pansy. He wasn't in the mood to answer questions. He needed some fresh air.

He quickly pulled on some clothes and his cloak as he slipped out of his room and out the front doors of the school.

He walked slowly across the grounds thinking about what had happened to him over the summer. He had received the dark mark and was assigned to complete his first task with his father. Killing...he thought he could do it. In fact he was certain that he was ready to kill for his master. But something happened to him...he...he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He had looked into her eyes and had seen a fear beyond anything else that he had ever seen before...he just...couldn't...do it.

Malfoy shoved his hands into his pockets as he sighed and looked up towards the lake. He was very surprised to see a figure sitting near the water's edge. His curiosity getting the better of him, he started over towards the lake.

Emily was sitting on the ground with her knees up to her chest and her chin resting upon them. She was softly humming to herself a lullaby that she remembered from when she was little. Her mother had always sang it to her if she was having trouble getting to sleep. She always found it a great comfort to hear.

She held her wand in her right hand and was waving it in beat with the lullaby as different coloured figures escaped from the end - a sort of story that went along with the lullaby. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes began to sting with tears. She tried to push them away but a couple escaped down her cheek. But she continued on with the lullaby just the same.

"May I join you?" a voice asked from beside her.

Emily quickly wiped away the dancing figures in front of her and looked up to whom was speaking. She let out a quick breath when she looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy. "Listen, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for any of your bullshit alright? So why don't you just save your breath and leave me alone." She looked back towards the lake.

"Who said that I was here to bother you?" Malfoy asked looking at her and taking a seat down besides her anyways.

"And who said that you could sit down?" Emily asked in a harsh tone not taking her eyes from that calm waters.

Malfoy sat silent for a moment before he moved to get back up to his feet, "Fine. You don't want me here? Then I'll leave."

Emily heard the slight hurt in his voice as he got to his feet and before realizing what she was doing her hand reached out and grabbed a hold of his arm lightly. "No, you don't have to go. Listen, I'm sorry, okay?" She looked up at Malfoy as he looked back down at her.

"It's just that...I'm exhausted but I can't sleep. So I'm sorry for taking it out on you just now." She looked over at him sitting in the spot beside her. "I just thought that you...well...that you had come to annoy me again."

Malfoy gave her a half smile - a genuine one instead of just one of his smirks that she had all so often seen from him this past week. 

Emily looked at him carefully and saw a softness in his eyes - one that she has never seen before. She finally opened her mouth to ask what's been on her mind all week. "Malfoy, I'm curious about one thing." She looked at him before continuing, "Why were you such a pain towards me on the first day and then all of a sudden you were being nice to me?" She saw him searching carefully for his answer. "I mean, all I've heard about you is...well..." she didn't want to sound judgemental.

"I know. I've heard them all," he interrupted her when she couldn't find the words to end her sentence. "Well, let's just say that people can change. But it's a lot easier to change around those who don't have a set mind about you already." He paused slightly before looking out towards the water. "And I'm sorry for about what I said on the Quidditch Pitch that first day. Boy, you don't know how sorry I am," he added with a small smile while rubbing his cheek that was still slightly bruised.

Emily couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yeah...umm...I'm sorry about that too. It was just a reflex and I didn't really know I had done it until I actually slapped you."

Malfoy shrugged, "I deserved it."

"No," Emily shook her head. "I should've been able to control my temper better. I should have just walked away."

Malfoy then looked over at her with gentle eyes, "Why did what I say bother you so much?"

Emily looked at him thoughtfully as a sad look swept over her face. "I don't really want to talk about it..." she said quietly.

Malfoy nodded in understanding, 'It must be painful for her to talk about it,' he thought silently as he looked at the pained expression on her face. He knew what pain felt like - he had lived with that feeling all too much.

A piece of hair fell over Emily's face as she glanced downwards during the awkward silence between them.

Draco saw this and he gently tucked it back behind her ear. This brought his face a little closer towards hers and she looked up to meet his eyes. His eyes shone into hers and she could see that they no longer seemed to hold a menacing look. Again that feeling swept over her.

Their heads drew closer together until finally their lips met. It was unlike a feeling Emily had ever experienced before. The numbness started in her lips and flowed throughout her body. Somehow - it was a very sweet feeling. 

Draco's hand went up to the side of her face and gently caressed it. He had never experienced this feeling before while with any other girl. He definitely liked this.

By the time that they slowly broke apart both their hearts were beating rapidly. Malfoy maintained her eye contact and saw her blush a little. He smiled at her innocence and so did she. He was now running his fingers through her long hair and gently wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him so that she was now in his arms.

She didn't object and rested comfortably in his strong but gentle embrace. Neither of them said anything. It seemed that when they had shared that kiss - something happened. It was like they understood each other and were connected from the moment that their lips had touched. 

They just simply sat there contentedly staring out across the lake until early morning, wrapped in each other's arms. 


	8. Chapter 7: Secret Love Revealed

A/N: Thank-you very much to my reviewers! I really apologize for not getting this chapter up sooner, but now that I'm back at school I'm as busy as ever. So it might be another week until you get another chapter, okay? *I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! Please don't hate me!* ^_^ But again I'd like to say that I don't own anything except the plot and characters that aren't from the original HP books. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^

Chapter 7: Secret Love

Ever since that night by the lake, Draco and Emily had secretly become a couple. They would see each other privately between classes (when time allowed it and when no one else was around), and Emily would often go visit him at night in his dorm (being careful to make sure that Hermione wasn't there when she snuck in). And during the day when they did have confrontations, they acted as if that night by the lake had never happened. Draco was still as rude as ever to Emily's friends, and although Emily didn't like it, she stood by and let him badmouth them - making sure that she stepped in whenever she could to make it look like, you know, that they didn't have anything to do with each other. And so this is how it was in the weeks that followed. So far, they didn't think that anyone even suspected that they were dating. And that's the way that they wanted it for now. Emily knew that Harry would be angry with her, as well as Ron and Hermione and she wanted to be able to tell them - but until she figured out how, she would just have to wait. But as for Draco, he didn't want to have to deal with the persecutions from the Slytherins for dating a Gryffindor - or from his father who would most likely send the death curse on him. Neither knew what to do. It was like they were between a rock and a hard place - and no matter what they did, they would lose someone they loved.

"Draco, are you sure that you can't stop harassing them?" Emily looked at him with pleading eyes. It was just after ten o'clock and she had snuck into Draco's private head boy's room to see him. Emily had on her blue sweater and sweatpants and was sitting on Draco's bed cross-legged. "I mean, they're my friends and I hate to see you fighting with them all the time." She looked down at her hands. "I just wish that there was another way."

Draco pulled off his shirt to reveal his muscular torso and threw it onto the floor. "I'm sorry but I just can't do that," he shook his head. "I've never liked those three, and despite my feelings for you," he took her hand and kissed it, "I still hate them."

Emily nodded sadly as Draco sat back against some pillows and she cuddled up next to him. "I feel so bad about all this…" Emily looked up at him.

"About what?" asked Draco while caressing her hair with his hand.

"About us. About keeping our relationship secret from those around us."

Draco smiled, "There's nothing to feel bad about. We have our reasons for not letting it out into the open just yet." He raised her chin so that he could meet her lips.

Emily couldn't describe it, but she felt so at peace when she was with him. She loved how he kissed her and how he made her feel like their love could survive anything. And she especially liked the fact that everyone was wrong about him. Despite their opinions about him, he could be kind and sweet. 

Draco propped himself up on one arm so that he could look down into Emily's face. He just couldn't describe the feelings that he had for her. It wasn't lust like it had been with all the others. This time it was different. He was content with having her with him just like this and with no one else around to bother them. He gently ran his fingers down the side of her cheek as he went in for another kiss. Her kisses were soft and patient. As he deepened it, he felt her arms go around his neck and he was now on top of her - but supporting himself so that she wasn't hurt under his weight. But kissing is as far as it had ever went so far because he knew that Emily wasn't ready to take that next step yet. She had confided that to him herself not that long ago. For some reason, he didn't care. As long as he was with her - he just didn't care.

************

"Ron, I thought that Harry was going to come up with you?" Hermione asked as she looked under the cushions of the couch in the Head Boy/Girl common room clearly in search of something.

Ron shrugged, "He said that he was going to go get Emily. See if she wanted to come up too."

Emily nodded, "I hope she does come. She's been acting a little differently lately. Have you noticed?" She continued searching through the common room, walking circles around Ron.

Ron shrugged, "I haven't noticed anything. And what are you doing? You're walking around flittering around here like a broken Nimbus!"

"I'm looking for my Potions text book. I left it down here earlier but now I can't find it." She shuffled through some stuff on a table before looking at Ron. "I wonder if Malfoy picked it up. He better not have done anything to it." Hermione started to march up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Ron asked as he came up behind her. "I don't feel like talking to Malfoy. I've had a fairly decent day and I'd like it to stay that way."

But Hermione ignored him and rapped on Malfoy's door. After a few seconds she knocked again and after he still hadn't answered she yelled out. "For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, I need my book back! I know you took it!" And when there still wasn't an answer she turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. "Malfoy I-!" but she stopped short when she saw the sight in front of her. Ron nearly knocked her over when she abruptly stopped.

"Bloody hell-!" Ron's face flushed a little.

Both Draco and Emily were on their feet in a matter of seconds. The silence between them lasted for what seemed like an eternity before Emily spoke.

"Hermione…Ron…I…I can explain."

Hermione looked over at her with wide eyes.

"Well, I sure as bloody hell hope so!" Ron yelled.

"Shut the hell up Weasley," Draco seemed to have found his voice again and he stepped forward.

Emily grabbed onto his hand to hold him from advancing on Ron. "Please don't…" she whispered to him.

Draco's jaw stiffened but he stepped back to her side.

"Emily…you can't be…I mean, you're not…" for once Hermione was at a loss for words.

The look of guilt on Emily's face was enough to tell Hermione the truth.

"You are, aren't you? You're dating Malfoy?!" Ron was clearly very angry. 

"Please, Ron, just listen to me-" Emily tried to explain.

"You just wait until Harry finds out! He's not-" Ron was cut off.

"Find out about what?" came a voice from behind them. Harry walked into Draco's room and took in the scene around him. No one spoke at first. Not even Ron.

Draco sneered at Harry and Harry looked over at Emily. "What are you doing here? What are any of you doing here? Why are you all in Malfoy's room?" He looked at Emily for an explanation.

"Harry, Emily and Draco-" but Ron was cut off by Hermione.

"Ron!" she snapped.

But Harry looked back to Ron.

"He has a right to know!" Ron said.

"Know what?" Harry's voice sounded a little impatient. He glanced towards Emily again and saw that her hand was grasped in Draco's hand. "What are you doing?" He started towards them. "Get away from her Malfoy!" He tried to pull Emily away but Draco intervened.

Draco gently pushed Emily behind him and stood face to face with Harry. "I don't have to do anything," his voice was cold.

"Move it now, Malfoy," he tried to reach for Emily but Malfoy pushed him back.

Harry was back in position right away but Emily was quick to place herself between the two guys.

"Stop it, both of you!" She pushed Draco away from Harry. "Please don't start," she whispered to him with pleading eyes.

Draco looked at her before continuing to stare at Harry with a hateful look.

"Emily, let's go." Harry stated matter-of-factly. He, Ron, and Hermione started towards the door.

Emily stayed put with Draco.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Harry had turned back towards her. Realization finally hit him. He knew what was going on. "Emily," he sounded firm. "Now."

Emily swallowed hard and shook her head. "I can't go Harry."

"Cut it out. Let's go." He came back and took hold of her hand but she didn't budge. He looked a little angry.

"Harry," Emily whispered, "I want to stay."

"There's no way I'm going to let you stay with him! What ever gave you the idea that you could even be with him?" He was definitely angry. "Sirius would not-"

It was Emily's turn to lash out now. "My father? How dare you bring him into this!"

"He told me to look out for you! I'm only trying to do that! And if I let this-"

"Oh? And I suppose that's the only reason that you're my friend? Because my father said to be? And the only reason you give a damn is because of him?" Emily demanded of him.

"Yes!- I mean no! Because of Sirius, I feel like this is my duty. I have to protect you like a brother would! And no sister of mine would be with someone like a Malfoy!" Harry pointed hastily towards Draco.

Emily was taken aback. She was hurt. Tears now started to form in her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you. How about I make your job a whole lot easier?" She was very angry now, "Wake up, Harry! You're not my brother, so why don't you stop trying to act like one?!"

Harry was stunned by her words and although he wouldn't admit it, they hurt him badly. He looked at her in silence and his jaw tightened. "Well," he said in a near whisper, "if that's the way you feel…so be it." He turned and walked quickly out of the room with Ron right behind him. Hermione gave Emily a sad look and turned and followed.

Emily couldn't believe that she had just said that. The tears were just coming now. She buried her face in her hands and felt her knees buckle. But thankfully, she then felt strong arms pull her back up and hold her close. 'What have I done?' 


	9. Chapter 8: What Must Be Done

A/N: Sorry again about the long delay but thank-you for not shooting me yet! ^_^ Again, the same drill applies: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognize from the original HP series. Please don't forget to review!

Chapter 8: What Must Be Done

It was now Saturday, almost a full week after the incident in Draco's room had occurred. Since that night, Harry nor Ron had spoken a word to her. And although Hermione would speak to her cheerfully on occasion, she would promptly shut her mouth if one of the boys came around. 

Emily was now sitting underneath a tree by the lake outside of the castle thinking about how she could set things right between her and Harry. But the only thing that she could come up with was to break up with Draco and she knew that she didn't have the heart to do that. She felt so bad about their now hurt relationship, and she knew that the final words that she had spoken to Harry had hurt him deeply. She could vividly recall the way he had looked when she had lashed out at him.

She shook the thought from her mind. "There has to be a way to fix things," she thought while glancing out across the lake.

Emily was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the figure come up from behind her and sit down so that she was straddled between his legs. She was only brought back to reality when she felt a pair of arms wrap around from behind her with a whisper in her ear, "I thought I'd find you here."

She jumped a little from being startled and turned her head. She found that her eyes were met with a pair of grey ones. She sighed and smiled slightly as he leaned in and kissed her.

Pulling away, he looked at her with concern, "What's wrong?"

Emily looked at him for a moment before shaking her head and leaning back against his body for support. "Nothing," she said quietly.

Draco kissed the top of her head, "You're not still upset about what happened, are you?" 

When Emily didn't answer, he took this silence as a yes. "You know, you shouldn't let it get to you. So what if they have a problem with us?" 

Emily sat up and turned to face him. "I have a problem with them having a problem with us!" 

Draco had gotten the reaction he had wanted and gave a sly smile.

Emily relaxed a little knowing that he had just set her up. "Okay, okay. You got me talking. You happy now?"

"Yes," Draco placed a hand on her cheek. "But seriously, you shouldn't be letting this thing with Potter get you so depressed." He sounded sincere.

"It's just that Harry, Hermione, and Ron all mean a great deal to me. I just wish that they understood," she brought her hand up to wipe something off of his shirt. "I wish that they could see what I see." She gave a weak smile.

"I wish I knew what you see in me," Draco gave a teasing smile, happy to see that he got one in return. "I don't want you to worry, okay? We'll figure something out. I hate seeing you like this. I promise we'll get through this…together."

Emily nodded as Draco gently grabbed a hold of either side of her face and brought her in close for a kiss.

Pansy stood not too far away from the happy couple taking in the scenery. She gasped disgustingly as her eyes bugged out from her head. "I can't believe that my Drakie is with such filth! I can't believe that the rumours are true!" But Pansy's disgust soon turned to anger. "There's no way I'm going to let that little tramp take him from me! But how do I get them apart…?" She thought carefully for a moment before a light bulb went off in her head, (A/N: More like a dimly lit candle..^_^), and a slow smile crept across her face. "I wonder if dear old Lucius knows of this…? I guess there's only one way to find out…" And with that thought, she scurried back up to the castle to carry out her plan.

**********

That same day, Pansy had sent Lucius a letter about what his son had been up to but made it sound more like he was seduced by a spell that Emily had cast upon him, rather than telling him that Draco wanted to be with her just as much she wanted to be with him. But that wasn't the point. Pansy didn't want to get Draco into trouble…she wanted to get Emily out of the picture…

And it wasn't long that she had to wait either because the very next day she received a reply.

__

Miss Parkinson,

I am writing this in regards to the letter that I received from you last night. I appreciate you for informing me about the situation that my son has gotten himself into.

It seems that this Emily Black that you speak of (having taken into consideration her parents), is nothing but trouble. We must get her away from him as soon as possible. I have a plan that you must carry out. I know of your fondness for my son and so I bestow this task upon you. Enclosed I have enclosed specific ingredients for a potion that must be brewed. All you will need is some of Emily's hair. Follow the instructions carefully. If you do, you will have success. But if not, matters will have to be handled differently.

Lucius Malfoy

Pansy smiled at the reply and read the ingredients for the potion that she would be brewing. She knew now what was to be done…


	10. Chapter 9: The Hardest Thing

A/N: Thank-you so much to all of the reviewers! I am so happy that you guys like the story! You guys are the best! ^_^ In this chapter I'm going to try to incorporate a song. Let me know if I do an okay job, alright? It's my first time using a song in one of my stories. Well, here goes nothing! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the books. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize from the original HP books. Nor do I own the song 'The Hardest Thing'. It is sung by 98 degrees and belongs to the talented people who wrote it.

Chapter 9: The Hardest Thing

Draco and Emily's relationship itself was going well. The couple spent most of their free time together and continued seeing each other between classes. They still believed that hardly anyone knew about their relationship for neither of them had been ridiculed for dating someone in the opposing house. 

It was now a couple of weeks later and Emily still hadn't been able to get Harry to talk to her. She had spoken to Hermione many times who promised to try and talk to Harry for her, but nothing Hermione did seemed to help.

Emily was now walking through the corridors towards Draco's head boy's room. She looked at the paintings on the walls and they returned her stare with unfriendly eyes.

"It's like they know…"she thought to herself as she pulled her sweater tighter around her shoulders. "But I'm not doing anything wrong," she said this time in a quiet voice to a painting of a wizard who looked at her with a scowl before turning his back on her. 

Emily had just reached the entrance to the head boy/head girl common room when the portrait door swung open and out stepped Harry and Hermione.

"Emily!" cried Hermione with a smile before silencing herself and looking carefully at Harry.

Emily gave a small smile and a nod towards Hermione before turning to look at Harry as well. 

It was like someone had put the scene into slow motion because no one moved - not even Harry. He looked a little surprised to have bumped into Emily but his face became very expressionless as he seemed to look right through her before he started to walk past her without a second glance.

"Harry, wait!" Emily rushed the words as she stared at his back which continued to move away from her. "Harry-please! Just listen to me!" But still he continued to walk away from her.

Hermione looked at Emily with a sympathetic face before running to catch up to Harry. Grabbing onto his arm and looking him in the eyes she asked, "Why won't you just talk to her? She's apologized, Harry. This is ridiculous the way this is being carried out." She spoke in a soft voice but it was still loud enough for Emily to hear.

Harry had stopped walking but still didn't look back. "I have nothing to say to her. She chose her position - not me." He spoke in a cold voice before continuing to walk down the corridor with Hermione right behind him.

Emily felt so hurt at the moment he had spoke. No one had ever spoke to her with such a cold demeanour before. She knew she deserved it though for what she had said. She hung her head sadly as she said the password to get into the common room.

The portrait swung open and allowed her entry. Emily took a deep breath and swallowed hard before continuing to Draco's room. 

As soon as Draco had opened the door and she saw his handsome smile she momentarily forgot her run-in with Harry. 

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. 

Draco put his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head. He gently rubbed her back and smiled as he felt her warmth against him.

Emily shivered slightly against him and feeling this, he swooped her up into his arms.

Draco carried her into his room and placed her on his bed. Emily then placed pillows behind her against the headboard and sat with her back up against them. Draco positioned himself beside her so that his arm was around her shoulders and her head was up against him. 

He caressed her hair and smiled. 

Emily closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel his gentle touch - a touch that made her forget everything else that was on her mind. She cuddled up closer to him and placed a hand on his chest.

Draco continued to look down at her. Never in a million years did he think he could ever feel like this. He thought that love was nothing more than lust and sex. He thought it was all some myth that was fed to those willing to hear it. But now he knew that he was wrong. If this wasn't what love was - this feeling that he had - then he didn't know what was. It was true - he did love her. And he was almost positive that she felt the same way.

Finally Draco broke the comfortable silence that was between them. "Is everything alright? You're being so quiet." His voice was quiet but was filled with warmth. It was true - she hadn't spoken a word since she had entered the bed chambers. She was usually quite talkative and always had something to say about some event that had taken place in her day.

Emily lifted her head so that she could meet his eyes. "Yes, of course I'm fine," she forced a smile onto her face. She didn't want to upset Draco by telling him about her run in with Harry. He would always become angry if he heard that Ron and Harry were ignoring her. She didn't want him to be angry now, so she put on the best fake smile that she could.

Draco looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes. He didn't really believe her, but he thought that if something major was wrong that she'd tell him. He smiled at her as he moved his hand down to her side. "You're sure you're okay?" He wanted to get a real smile out of her so he began to tickle her side. He smirked at her attempt to squirm out of his grasp.

Emily giggled as she tried to push his hand away. "Draco- stop- stop it!" She giggled more as she was finally able to roll out of his reach and off the bed. She grabbed onto a pillow as she stood on her feet with a smile on her face.

Draco also grabbed a pillow and leaped onto the bed and to the other side.

Emily swung her pillow at him, but missed, as she backed herself away from him. Within seconds she found herself up against the wall and Draco was closing in on her with his pillow grasped tightly in his hand.

"Looks like you're cornered, my dear. Nowhere to turn…" Draco took another step closer with his pillow raised.

But Emily was too quick for she quickly swung her pillow and hit him straight in the stomach. She laughed as her pillow burst, spilling many feathers and as Draco let out a small gasp. She tried to run past him but in an instant he had her by the waist and they fell to the bedroom floor - Emily landing on top of Draco.

Both were laughing. Draco placed his arms around her once again and stared into her eyes. 

Emily smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Draco's hand came up to the side of her face to gently place loose strands of hair behind her ear.

As they parted, something caught Draco's eye. He took hold of the charm that was dangling from around Emily's neck and looked at it intently, "What's this?" he asked.

Emily blushed slightly as she quickly sat up causing him to release his grasp on the charm. 

"Oh," she said, "It's just a necklace." She quickly placed the charm back under her shirt so that it was no longer visible. 

Draco looked at her carefully but didn't say anything more. But what he couldn't figure out was where he had seen that charm before. Why did it look so familiar?

***************

In the Great Hall at supper the next day, Draco sat at his usual spot at the Slytherin table looking over at the Gryffindor table at Emily. She smiled at him when she saw him and he grinned back. 

Just then, he was elbowed in the side, "What is it now? How many times have I told you not to do that?" He directed his voice to Goyle who happened to be sitting on his right. Malfoy always made sure to be his ignorant self around his housemates. 

Goyle just grunted and pointed to an owl that was sitting in front of Draco's plate with a letter attached.

Malfoy untied the letter from the owl and opened it. His face turned pale as he looked down at the bottom to see who it was from. He then brought his eyes back up to the top of the letter and began to read:

__

Draco,

Through my sources I have been told that you are, at the present time, dating a Gryffindor student by the name of Emily Black. I must say that I am very disappointed in your choice of blood. The Blacks have always fought against our master, and I command you to break off your ties with this whore. She will only get in your way to greatness. Our master has become very disappointed with you as well. You will be considered a traitor if you continue your courtship with her.

Heed my words Draco. If you do not break it off with this tramp within the next twenty-four hours, then believe that I will do it for you. I will not have our name tainted because of you. You have already disappointed me once while you have been a death eater, Draco, do not do it again.

Father

'How dare him!' Draco thought as he crumpled the piece of parchment he had just received. His face turned red with anger and he threw the crumpled piece of parchment onto his empty plate.

He then got up from his seat and stormed out of the great hall with Crabbe and Goyle close behind.

Emily glance over just as Draco had stormed out of the hall. She grew concerned after seeing the anger in his eyes and wanted to go after him. But she knew better. Crabbe and Goyle were with him. But she knew that she wouldn't get to talk to him later because she had promised to meet Hermione in the library so that they could study for their upcoming potions test together. She then figured that she would just have to wait until tomorrow to see what it was all about.

************

The next morning Draco woke up only to find that he had fallen onto the floor sometime in the night and was now covered with sweat and was breathing rapidly.

"Shit," he said to himself as he tried to slow his breathing. He had had that dream again. That nightmare that he always had. He had been starting to have it less and less but then the one last night had been altered somewhat. And it scared him more than the others had.

He recalled the events from his dream. He had picked up the necklace - "Oh hell!" he cried. Now he knew why Emily's necklace had seemed familiar. It was the same one that was in his dream.

But that wasn't what made him nervous. The figure who held the wolf's head now had a visible face. It was his father! 

"Oh, shit…" he put his face in his hands. He now understood. Almost everything made sense. Emily's necklace…his father…

Draco stood up and started to pace the room. "He will do something to her…I know he will…"

He then sat on the edge of his bed but found himself to be too fidgety to even do that. So, he got up and started to pace again. "I can't let him harm her…" Draco was thinking hard. How was he going to keep Emily from harm? There was only one way. He would have to end the relationship. But he knew that if he tried to explain what was going on to Emily, she would think that he was weak. She didn't know the real harm that she was in by going against Lucius Malfoy. And he only had a few hours to break it off. He didn't want to have to break her heart! It wasn't fair!

He threw his head back in frustration and pounded his fist onto his desk. "Damn him!" he cried out loud.

Later that day, Emily snuck away from the Gryffindor common room to go see Draco. She had just attempted to talk to Ron, but that hadn't gone well at all. He lost his temper and had called her some really hurtful names. She tried to defend herself but she silently took in Ron's tongue lashing. She was quite grateful that there was no one else in the common room at the time but them.

Her eyes threatened to give way to tears but she fought it because she reminded herself that she would soon be swept into the arms of someone whom she loved. But just the same - she was still determined to get on good terms with Harry and Ron.

She said the password to the portrait hole and went inside.

She smiled as Draco opened the door and wrapped her arms around his neck to greet him in a hug. But she soon let go when she didn't feel his arms wrap around her in return like they usually did.

She looked up into his eyes and took in his facial features. Something was very wrong. "What is it?" she asked as she followed him into the room. Draco was avoiding her eyes for a reason that she didn't know.

Draco swallowed hard. "I have to talk to you," his voice was very quiet.

Emily stepped forward and tried to take his hands but he pulled out of her grasp. When he did that, she became somewhat afraid and took a step back herself.

__

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do

To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie

To show no emotion when you start to cry

I can't let you see what you mean to me

When my hands are tied and my heart's not free

We're not meant to be

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do

To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you

"I -" Draco couldn't quite get the words out the first time. He opened his mouth once again and then closed it, looking down at his hands. But then he looked straight into Emily's eyes.

She noticed that they were very dull - almost completely deprived of life.

"I think that we should end our relationship…" he was careful to keep eye contact - though hard as it was - so that she would know that he wasn't joking around.

Emily was stunned. She shook her head, "You're kidding, right?"

__

I know that we'll meet again

Fate has a place and time

So you can get on with your life

I've got to be cruel to be kind

Like Dr. Zhivago

All my love I'll be sending

And you will never know

Cause there can be no happy ending

Draco shook his head 'no'.

Emily stepped forward and reached for his hands her chin quivering. "No," she whispered. "You can't be serious?"

Draco pulled away from her again which answered her question.

Tears were welling up in the corner of her eyes. "Why? Was it something I did? Something I didn't do?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please tell me?"

__

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do

To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie

To show no emotion when you start to cry

I can't let you see what you mean to me

When my hands are tied and my heart's not free

We're not meant to be

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do

To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you

Draco looked at her with his expressionless face, "I just don't think it will work out. I don't feel…anything for you anymore." Draco gritted his teeth. 

"What…?" Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But I thought…I thought you felt the same way I did?" She lowered her head as the tears started to come. She couldn't fight them anymore. Her heart had completely shattered when she heard those words.

Draco fought the urge to run over to her and hold her and tell her that it was all a lie. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her - oh by Merlin did he ever love her. But he couldn't so anything about it. He didn't want her harmed - he knew that Lucius would kill her if he had reason to.

__

Maybe another time, another day

As much as I want to, I can't stay

I've made up my mind

There is no turning back

She's been good to me

And she deserves better than that

"Was it a lie? Was it all a lie?" Emily looked up at him through tears. Her face was flushed and she was standing closer to him now.

Draco's eyes began to water with tears of his own but Emily didn't seem to notice because of her own clouding her vision. But he didn't answer her. 'No it wasn't! None of it was! I cared for you and I still do!' his mind was screaming.

But Emily wasn't a mind reader. She shook her head as she looked him square in the eye, "I can't believe you played me for a fool. I can't believe I actually fell in love with you. Harry was right. I was so stupid for not listening to him!" She was still crying but she was yelling through her tears. "I ruined my relationship with my friends for you!" Emily looked at him for a moment longer before breaking down once again and running out of the room.

Draco collapsed onto his bed and let the tears come from his eyes. He couldn't ever remember crying before but his heart broke when he saw her cry and he just couldn't take that pain. 'I'm sorry…' he whispered as if she was still there but his apology went unheard. He was then filled with a profound anger. "Damn it!" he pounded his fist onto his nightstand in frustration.

__

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do

To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie

To show no emotion when you start to cry

I can't let you see what you mean to me

When my hands are tied 

And my heart's not free

We're not meant to be

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do

To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you.

A/N: Well, what did you think? I'm actually kind of proud of that chapter. It's my longest too I think! Yah! Well, please tell me what you thought, okay guys? Bye! ^_^


	11. Chapter 10: Polyjuice Identity

****

Author's Note: I want to give a huge thank-you to all my reviewers! A special thanks goes out to SnapeJuice! I read your one review and it just made my day! It was early morning just before I had an 8:30 class and I already wasn't having a good day. But when I read your review I just had a smile plastered on my face for the rest of the day and couldn't wait until the weekend when I would be free to do an update!! So thank-you!! ^_^ And I hope I don't disappoint any of you in this chapter! Things should be interesting from here on in, so I hope you enjoy it!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the original HP series.

Chapter 10: Polyjuice Identity

Emily ran out of Draco's room with tear filled eyes. Her vision was cloudy and she couldn't see clearly. The only other time she had felt so much pain was the night that her mother had died. The only thing Emily knew was that she needed to get away from Draco as soon as possible. 

'How could I have been so naive?' she asked herself as she reached the portrait to the common room. However, she was not able to answer her own question as she quickly opened the portrait and ran out.

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor after crashing hard into someone.

"Emily?"

Emily looked up through her tears to see Hermione standing above her. "Hermione...I...I'm sorry."

Hermione helped Emily up to her feet. "What's the matter?" Hermione looked upon the tear streaked face of her friend. Something definitely wasn't right.

Emily could barely make out Hermione's face because of the tears clouding her vision. "Draco...he...he broke up with me..." her voice was so quiet and she said the words as if they were deadly to the one who spoke them. Emily choked on her tears before burying her face in her hands as if she were ashamed of what she had just said.

Hermione felt Emily's hurt for she could feel tears creeping up in her eyes. "Oh, Em..." Hermione said softly while giving her friend a hug. "I'm sorry..." she didn't really know what to say to her. Hermione didn't really agree with Emily's relationship with Draco but didn't think how Harry and Ron were handling it was the way to go about it. "Did you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.

"Thanks, Hermione, but I think I just need some time alone right now." Emily's voice was still shaky but she managed a smile just the same. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Hermione nodded as she gave her friend a reassuring smile.

Emily turned to walk away but only got a few steps before she turned to speak to Hermione again. "Oh, and Hermione?"

Hermione turned towards the voice that was addressing her.

Emily hesitated for a moment before continuing on again. "Please...don't tell Harry or Ron about what happened tonight, okay? It's just...I..." but she wasn't able to spit out a reason. "It's just that I don't want them to know...okay?" She looked pleadingly at Hermione.

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded her head, "Okay. You have my word."

"Thanks," Emily let out a small sigh of relief before continuing down the corridor. She was still trying to wipe all the tears from her eyes.

Hermione watched as her friend continued down the corridor and out of sight. She had a mission tonight. She didn't know what had happened between Emily and Draco but she was going to find out. She had seen the way Draco looked at her and it just didn't make sense the way that he had broken it off with her out of nowhere.

Hermione marched through the porthole and up to Draco's room. She banged hard on the door.

Within a few seconds the door opened to reveal a depressed looking Malfoy.

As soon as Malfoy caught sight of Hermione, his eyes went cold as well as his voice when he spoke, "What the hell do you want Mudblood?"

Hermione pushed past him and walked right into his room before answering. She turned around to face him, "What happened tonight Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about?" he spat as he approached her menacingly.

"Don't give me that! You know damn well what I'm talking about! What happened between you and Emily?" She looked straight at him matching his cold stare.

"It's none of your damn business what went on tonight."

"I bumped into her when she was leaving Malfoy," Hermione was somewhat surprised to see the expression on Malfoy's face change. "She told me that you broke it off with her."

Malfoy's expression went from cold and menacing to completely blank.

"It looked as if her heart had been shattered! She loved you Malfoy! I don't get why you would do that to her if you cared about her!"

Malfoy's features softened a bit before his cold stare returned, "This is not your concern."

"Screw that Malfoy! She's my friend and therefore it is my concern! Don't think that I didn't see the way you looked at her. I know that you felt the same way about her as she did for you!"

Malfoy kept silent.

"Why? Why did you break it off?" Hermione was determined to get an answer. "Was it because she was the only girl who wouldn't sleep with you? Is that it?"

Malfoy sent her a look that could kill as he approached her, "Of course not! You have no right to assume anything! I want you out of here NOW!" He pointed towards the door.

Hermione gave him one more cold glare, "I don't know what she ever saw in you...but if you care about her even half as much as she does for you, then you'll talk to her."

"Out! NOW!" Malfoy's face was turning red from anger.

Hermione walked past him but before she was out the door, she shot back, "She deserves an explanation, Malfoy! Only a coward wouldn't give one!"

Malfoy followed her to path to the door and slammed it shut once she had walked out.

'She had no right to put her mudblood nose where it doesn't belong!' Draco thought to himself as he walked over to his desk and sat down. 

He looked down at the letter that he had already started to Emily before Hermione had barged in. So far, it read:

__

Dearest Emily-

And that was it. He didn't know what words to put down next. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to explain that he had to end the relationship if she was to be safe from harm. But somehow, he just didn't think that it would be good enough. Yet, he knew that Hermione was right about one thing. Emily deserved an explanation.

**********

That night, Emily lay on her bed motionless just staring up at the canopy of her bed. She felt like she was in a zombie state. Her tears had passed and the tiredness had set in. But as of right now, she was completely deprived of feelings and felt like she would be better off if the world opened up and swallowed her whole. 

Earlier that evening, when she had entered the crowded common room, she had sensed some eyes on her and when she looked, she noticed that Harry was among those looking. This had made her feel even more depressed because she knew that she couldn't face Harry right now. So, she had gone up to bed.

And that's where she was now. Man, was she ever tired. Her eyes felt like boulders and before long she had allowed sleep to overtake her body.

**********

It was very early in the morning that Pansy had awakened from her sleep and slipped out of the Slytherin common room. She had to get that final ingredient tonight. 

She carefully made her way to the Gryffindor portrait hole and said a password that she had overheard Lavender say when she and Parvati had come back from after class earlier that day.

The fat lady was still half asleep when she allowed Pansy in, allowing for easy entrance.

She carefully and quietly made her way up to the seventh year girls room. She was planning this to be a quick trip in and out. She didn't want to be among the Gryffindors any longer than she possibly had to.

Finding the room, she opened the door slowly and made her way to Emily's bed. 

Pansy looked upon the sleeping figure with a profound hate. Her eyes then came to rest on a hair brush that was lying on her bedside table and her eyes immediately lit up.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed to herself. Pansy then carefully removed some of the hair that was caught in the bristles and placed them into a small plastic bag that she carried.

But before she left, she looked at Emily once more and said in a soft whisper, "He's mine. He always has been, and always will be. He just doesn't realize how much he misses being with me. And thanks to Lucius, he will be mine again, and you will be completely out of the picture...." Pansy allowed herself a wide smile before retreating from the bedchambers.

***********

Emily woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. She thought that what had happened the night before had only been a dream. But once she saw that she was still dressed in what she had been wearing the night before, she knew the heart-wrenching truth.

Emily took a deep breath and pushed herself off the bed. She continued to be quiet because it was still fairly early and classes wouldn't be starting for another hour and a half. So, she decided to have a shower, get ready and then go down for breakfast.

When Emily had entered into the Great Hall, she saw that there were quite a few people in there already. She quickly glanced over at the Slytherin table but didn't see Draco sitting there. She was somewhat disappointed not to see his face. But then why should she care? He's the one who broke her heart! She lifted her chin a little higher and continued towards the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Hermione.

"How are you doing this morning?" asked Hermione quietly so that no one else could hear.

Emily avoided her eyes but gave a small shrug, "I'm okay." But the truth was that she wasn't. She wished that she knew why Draco had ended their relationship. Surely it wasn't because of another girl? But Emily wasn't certain. She hadn't been certain about a lot of things lately. Her life just seemed to be on some sort of downward spiral that she just couldn't pull out of. At least she had school work to keep her busy. But the only thing that she dreaded was having potions with Slytherins later that afternoon. She was still paired up with Draco and wasn't looking forward to facing him.

Emily had made it through the day better than she thought she would have. Potions wasn't even as bad as she thought because Draco hadn't shown up for class. She found that slightly odd because he never skipped his potions classes for any reason. She then decided that he hadn't been in class because of what had happened last night.

'Maybe he really does hate me?' she thought sadly to herself as she walked up from the dungeons with Hermione. Harry and Ron were quite a few feet in front of them still avoiding Emily. She still hadn't been able to tell them about her break up with Draco. She didn't know why. Was it her foolish pride? Or was it because she secretly wished that Draco would come back to her apologizing for being such a fool?

"So," Hermione broke through her thoughts. "Are you excited that Christmas is only a few weeks away?" She was desperately trying to make conversation.

Emily smiled and nodded.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" asked Hermione.

Emily shrugged, "I don't really know. I haven't talked to my dad in a while. In his last letter he said that he would be out of the country on business. So, I guess I'll probably be staying here."

Hermione nodded knowing that Sirius was still working on his relationship with Emily. But at the same time, she knew that he was still very busy trying to keep her safe.

"Are you going to go to the Yule Ball?" Emily asked with a quiet voice.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Harry and I are going." She looked over at her friend, "Are you coming?"

Emily shrugged again.

"You should," Hermione gave a small smile. "You'd have fun." 

But Emily showed uncertainty on her face.

"Don't worry, Em, everything will work out. You'll see." Hermione gave her arm a small squeeze and they continued on their way to the Gryffindor common room to put their books away before they went down for supper.

********

Later that night, Pansy sat in the girls washroom that Moaning Myrtle occupied. She knew that she would be unbothered in there where she could finish brewing her potion in peace.

"Ah, there," Pansy quietly said to herself as the potion finally finished brewing. She poured some of the thick green liquid into a cup and looked down into it. She looked at it with disgust written all over her face while she added pieces of Emily's hair to it. "Gross...I can't believe Lucius actually expects me to drink it..." But then Pansy thought of being with Draco and she decided that it was worth it. She then proceeded to plug her nose with one hand and down the potion that was held with the other.

She nearly gagged as the potion went down her throat and she dropped her cup which spilled the remaining contents on the floor. She soon felt herself begin to change. Her skin began to crawl and she saw long blonde locks flowing down past her shoulders.

As soon as Pansy felt somewhat normal again, she stood up and looked at herself in one of the mirrors.

When she looked into the mirror she laughed with glee! "I did it! I'm her! The polyjuice potion worked!" She then continued to gaze into the mirror and fiddled with her new hair length before she let a smile creep onto her face and she began to laugh once more...

***********

Draco was in his room that night pacing back and forth. He held the completed letter that he wished to give to Emily in his hands and was reading it over. 

Finally, deciding that it said what he wanted it to say, he put it back onto his desk and signed it. He thought about sending it to her by owl but then if he did that, he wasn't sure if it would get read or not. He had skipped all his classes today just so that he could find a way to write down his thoughts to her. And even though it ended up being quite a short letter, he had said all he could in writing and wished to say the rest in person. He then glanced over to the rose that he planned to give her if she did decide to come and visit him like the letter requested. He wanted so much to be with her...he didn't care what his father said. He would protect her and would die fighting for her if need be.

Just then, he had an idea. He would ask Hermione to deliver the letter to her. But would she? They had a mutual hate for each other and he wasn't sure if she would help him - even if it was in the best interest of one of her friends. 

'Well,' he thought to himself, 'I guess there's only one way to find out.'

Draco walked himself out of his room and to Hermione's door that was across from his own. He knocked on the door and waited.

It only took a few seconds for her to open the door. And from what Draco could tell, she didn't look too happy to see him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a scowl.

Draco had never had to ask for help before, and all of a sudden he didn't know if he knew how. He held out the letter towards Hermione. "I need you to give this to Emily."

Hermione's gaze didn't falter from his eyes and she didn't answer.

"Mudblo-" but then Draco remembered that he'd probably get what he wanted by showing her decency. "I mean, Granger. (A/N: that was all the decency he was willing to show towards her at the moment ^_^ This is Draco Malfoy after all!) "Please..."

Hermione saw Draco swallow hard and realized that it was hard for him to just to spit out the word 'please'. She finally shifted her gaze down towards the letter and took it from him. She saw Emily's name scribbled on it.

"I, uh," he faltered. "I need to make sure that she reads it. Can you get it to her for me and make sure that she does? It needs to be done tonight."

Hermione looked at him with a cold stare. "She won't be willing to forgive you that easy Malfoy. I can't guarantee that she'll read it."

"Fine then," Malfoy snatched it from her. "I'll just owl it then. I should of just done that in the first place." 

"Wait a minute," Hermione stopped him. She knew how important this would be to Emily.

He turned back around.

"I'll do it, Malfoy." Hermione reached for the letter. "I was just leaving for Gryffindor tower anyways. I'll make sure she reads it."

Malfoy handed the letter back to her and gave her a small nod of thanks that turned out somewhat awkward. 

Hermione watched as he went back into his room and closed the door. She then let a huge grin spread across her face as she shut her own door and started towards Gryffindor tower to give Emily her letter. She knew that Emily was still in love with him and she knew that this would make her happy again. She'd no longer be walking around like some lifeless zombie. Yes, this would definitely make her happy again.

************

Emily, *ahem* Pansy, (well actually just in Emily's form), was walking towards the portrait hole for the head boy/girl common room. She had just turned a corner only to see Hermione straight ahead. She quickly ducked behind a stone statue and waited till she passed. "Where the hell is she off to in such a hurry?" Pansy thought to herself. But then she shrugged, "Oh well. Now I won't have to worry about running into the little mudblood when I go in to see my Drakie-pooh." Pansy sighed happily as she hurried quickly up to the portrait hole and said the password to get in and quickly made her way up to Draco's bedchambers.

She knocked on the door mentally reminding herself that she had to make sure that she acted like Emily as much as possible. 'Yes,' she thought with a smile. 'This plan will go over quite well.'

Just then the door opened and there stood a somewhat surprised Draco.

"Well, that was fast. I didn't think that you'd be here so soon..." he then looked down at the ground before continuing, "or if you'd be here at all."

Pansy became infatuated with him but forced herself to become Emily's character. "You mean, you didn't want me here?" Her voice was filled with such innocence that she could of fooled even Sirius into believing it was his own daughter.

Draco quickly looked up, "Oh, no, not at all." He swept her up in such a strong embrace and gently kissed her mouth.

Pansy looked up at him with love in her eyes and gently touched her fingers to her mouth. Never in all the times that she had been with him had he ever kissed her so gently. 'Well,' she thought, 'that will soon change.'

Draco took her by the hand and lead her inside his bedroom. He picked up the rose that was lying on his desk and got down on one knee. "Emily, I am so sorry. I have no excuse for what I said to you last night. It drove me mad to see you cry. Just know that I did what I did because I...I love you." 

Pansy took the rose from him and he stood up and took her hands. The only thing she could do was look up into his eyes. 

"I thought that you were in danger. I swear...the only way I thought that you would be safe was for us to be apart. But when you left here last night, I realized I was wrong-" 

"I don't understand? I-" but Draco cut her off.

"No," he said, silencing her by putting his fingers to her lips. "Please let me finish. I love you, Em. I know I do because when you left...I felt empty. I have never felt that way before and I need you with me..." Draco paused as he took her face into his hands. "Please? Will you forgive me?"

Pansy was confused. Had they had a fight? What happened last night? 'Oh well,' she thought. 'This is all to my advantage.' She stood on tip toe and kissed him.

Her kiss somewhat surprised Draco. It felt rushed - it didn't feel quite right. But perhaps she was feeling the same way he was. He broke the kiss and looked down at her with a grin. "I take that as a yes?"

Pansy smiled up at him and whispered. "I need you..." and she kissed the side of his neck before looking back up at him through Emily's blue eyes. "I want you, Draco...tonight." She went up to kiss him again.

Draco wasn't sure if he had heard right and he gently pushed her away. "What did you say?" He looked into her eyes for the honest truth.

"I want to make love to you..." Pansy looked up into his grey eyes.

"But-"

"Listen...I lost you once...I'm not going to lose you again...I love you..." Pansy had forgotten that she was Emily for a moment and began thinking like herself again.

She kissed Draco again and this time he didn't push her back.

"Are you sure?" he was mere inches away from her mouth. He had always wanted this but respected Emily too much to go against her wishes of wanting to wait.

"I've never been more sure in my entire life..."

Hearing that answer, Draco picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. He then lowered the lighting in his room before returning to who he thought was the love of his life.

****

A/N: What did you guys think of that chapter? I'm sorry if it was too long! I really didn't intend it to be that long. I'm not sure if I was as happy about that chapter as I was with the last one. But I hope that I didn't disappoint any of you who were waiting - (ie: SnapeJuice! ^_^) But anyways, let me know what you think! Hopefully I'll be able to update again tomorrow, okay? Toodles!


	12. Chapter 11: Once A Player, Always A Pla...

****

A/N: Thank-you to SnapeJuice for such a great review in the last chapter! And, yes! You are quite right about the year of the boar thing!! *But, really, we're year of the boar. I kind of wish we had a *ahem* cleaner animal. lol. But at least we're not year of the rat!!* And please - you can tell me that you love my story anytime!! I don't mind - really! Anyways, I hope that all you guys enjoy this next chapter! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the original HP series. 

Chapter 11: Once A Player, Always A Player

Emily sat on her bed leaning up against her headboard. She was attempting to read a textbook for one of her classes but her mind kept wandering off. Needless to say she found that she had been reading one paragraph for over an hour.

Emily kept thinking about Draco. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get him out of her mind.

She sighed heavily and cursed the gods that she couldn't think about anyone else. She knew the truth - she was still in love with him, even though he had made it clear that he no longer felt the same way about her.

And that's what her main problem was. She understand his sudden change of heart. One minute he was holding her like he would never let go and the next minute he was ending the relationship. 

'I just don't get it!' she mentally yelled and threw her head back in frustration before she pushed her textbook away and flopped herself face down on her bed.

Just then, the door opened and in ran Hermione. She had a huge grin on her face as she came and sat beside Emily on her bed. "Em, look!" 

Emily looked up and saw that Hermione was holding up a letter with her name scribbled on the front. She looked from the letter, then to Hermione, then back to the letter again before sitting up. "What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, what does it look like?" Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. After receiving a blank stare from her friend she said, "It's a letter for you!"

"Well I can plainly see that," Emily said with a little embarrassment. "What I meant was, who's it from?"

Hermione just gave a cheeky grin and handed her the letter, "Well why don't you open it and find out?"

Emily took the letter and slowly opened it. Her eyes skipped down to the bottom and her face flushed a deep red as she read who the letter had come from. She then looked back up to the top and her eyes took in each word:

__

Dearest Emily,

What happened last night was a mistake. Although I didn't know at the time, the words I spoke were a complete lie. I never wanted to end what we had. But I felt that I had no choice. Please, I ask that you give me a chance to explain. There's so much that I need to tell you to make you understand why I did what I did. 

I ask you to accept this as an invitation to my room tonight so that I can explain everything to you. I want so badly to see you again and to hold you close. I hope that you can forgive me. If not, then I understand. Know that I will never forget the time that we spent together. Your kindness, laughter, and love will always be in my heart.

All My Love,

Draco

Emily looked up from the letter and could feel her eyes release tears down her cheek. She looked over at Hermione and smiled. "He wants to see me tonight..." she couldn't believe that she was speaking those words. 

Hermione looked at her and returned her smile.

Emily looked down at the letter and let out a small laugh through her tears. She couldn't believe it! 

"Well?" Hermione broke through her happy thoughts.

Emily looked up at her, "Well, what?"

Hermione looked at her, "Are you going to go?"

Emily's face went blank for a second as if thinking about what Hermione had just said. She then shook her head as if trying to get the blankness out of it and smiled. "Of course I'm going to go. Oh, Mione! I can't believe it!" She gave her friend a joyous hug.

Hermione laughed along with Emily.

Emily then got off the bed, placed the letter on her bedside table and gave herself a quick look over in the mirror.

"Come on!" Hermione said from the doorway. She enjoyed seeing Emily happy again. "You look fine! Let's go! He's waiting!"

Emily took a deep breath as she walked beside Hermione out of Gryffindor tower and towards the Head Boy/Girl common room.

*************

The two girls soon found themselves in the Head Boy/Girl common room. Emily looked up the stairs that would take her right to Draco's door.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Hermione standing beside her friend.

Emily just continued to stare up the staircase without blinking. She hadn't even heard Hermione speak.

Hermione then nudged her, "Go," she urged.

Emily felt the nudge. She took a step before looking back at Hermione and smiling.

Hermione gave her an encouraging nod.

Emily then continued to sprint up the staircase and knock on Draco's door. She waited for a couple of seconds and then knocked once more. But still, no one answered.

Emily looked down at Hermione with confusion.

"Just go in," Hermione called up to her.

Emily turned back to face the door and slowly turned the doorknob.

As soon as she stepped into the room she saw how beautiful everything looked with all the lights turned down low. But just then, she heard movements and slight groans coming from over near the bed. She took a few steps forward and gasped at what she saw. "Draco...?" She was praying that somehow it really wasn't him.

Draco pushed himself of the female that he was on top of and turned to look towards Emily. "Emily...?" Even in the dim lighting Emily could see his eyes go wide. "But...I thought?" He turned towards the female that was underneath him. "Parkinson?!"

By this time the lights had returned to their normal brightness and Emily could see clearly that it was Pansy who rested underneath Draco.

Emily's chin started to quiver as tears threatened to fall down her face again. She was at complete loss for words. All she could do was stand there and shake her head as if trying to erase that image from her mind.

Draco was quick to get up off the bed and he pulled a sheet around his lower half. "Emily, listen, I don't know how this happened-"

"Don't!" she was quick to find her voice. She held out a hand in front of her as if that would keep him from advancing. She took a glance over to Pansy and saw that she held her sheets up above her chest with a wide grin on her face.

"Emily-"

But Emily cut him off again, "Stop! I don't want to hear it." Tears were in her eyes and were now coming down her cheek. "I can't believe that you set me up like this..." she shook her head in disbelieve.

"What are you talking about?" Draco felt very confused. For once, he had no idea what was going on. "I did not sleep with Parkinson!"

Emily's mouth dropped, "Oh, really! Then would you mind telling me who it is that you think is in your bed?" She pointed harshly towards Pansy.

"But I-"

But this time Pansy was the one to cut him off, "Drakie, is this going to take long? I want you to come back to bed!" she said with a really annoying whine.

But Draco didn't pay any attention to her. Instead he walked right up to Emily and grabbed her gently by the arms. He looked into her tear filled eyes, "Emily, please listen to me-" he began to plead.

"No!" she shouted through tears as she pulled out of his grasp. "What the hell do you take me for? I'm not a fool, Malfoy!"

It hurt Draco deeply when she had called him by his last name. But never the less, he tried his plea again, "Emily, this isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh, no! You're right! It doesn't look like you just had sex with Pansy!" Her voice was filled with pain and even Draco could tell that.

"I thought it was you!" Draco stepped forward.

"Right, I can really see the resemblance!" Emily said in disbelief. She was becoming angry now. "I can't believe this! If you really didn't want to be with me then why in Merlin's name would you send me that letter?" 

"Because I did want to be with you!" Draco matched her loud tone.

Again, Emily shook her head in disbelief, "Yeah, well you sure have a great way of showing it." Her voice was quiet this time and was extremely shaky. 

Draco was about to say something again but just then, Hermione came into the room. 

"Emily, I heard yelling. Is everything al-" but she stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the scene. She looked from Emily's tear streaked face, to Draco standing with a bed sheet wrapped around him, and then to Pansy who was sitting up in Draco's bed with a wide smirk. Her eyes went wide as everything sunk in. "Emily...?" she asked softly coming up from behind to put a hand on her shoulder.

But Emily lowered her head and began to let the tears run free before shaking of Hermione's hand and running out of the room.

Hermione then shot daggers at Malfoy. She didn't need anyone to tell her what had happened. It was self explanatory. "You're nothing but a bloody prat, Malfoy." Her voice was cold. "I mean, did you plan it so that Emily would walk in on you like this? Or did you think that Emily wouldn't come so soon and you thought that you'd have enough time to get in a quick session?"

Malfoy approached Hermione matching her stare, "That's not how it happened, Mudblood and you know it!" Draco then opened his mouth to say something more but Hermione beat him to it.

"Save it, ferret! I don't want to know how your warped little mind works. But if you think that you can play women the way you do, then you have another thing coming. If I were Emily, I would've stunned you while I had the chance." And with that, she turned her back on Malfoy and sprinted out of the room wanting to catch up with Emily ignoring the words that Malfoy threw at her.

*************

Hermione attempted to talk to Emily that night but just got turned away. Emily had made it clear that she wanted to be left alone.

And so that's where Emily was now. She was back on her bed, lying face down and sobbing into her pillow. She lifted her head up and took a glance at the letter that she held in her hands. It was the one that Draco had sent her earlier that night. She glared at it as if it was the one who had done her wrong and then she continued to tear it up. 

The pieces fluttered to the floor where they would end up remaining until morning, listening as their destructor cried into the early morning light...

****

A/N: Well, that's another chapter! What did you guys think? Harry will begin talking to her soon, so don't worry! I think there's only a few chapters of the stories left. Perhaps just three or four more chapters...so we're almost there! But anyways, I'm not sure if I'll get to update again until next weekend because I gotta get my arse in gear and start a major project that's due in two weeks. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time! ^_^


	13. Chapter 12: Back to Your Heart

****

A/N: Thanks to SnapeJuice for the review! And also congratulations for completing your story 'The Unwanted'!!! I don't have much to say about this chapter except that I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to R&R!!

****

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize from the original HP series. Nor do I own the BSB song 'Back To Your Heart'.

Chapter 12: Back To Your Heart

It was now three days after that night in Draco's room and Emily hadn't left her dormitory. Not even for classes. She felt so shameful and embarrassed for what took place and didn't want to face anyone - especially Draco. 

However, Hermione did bring her meals and homework that needed to be done. She tried to talk to Emily, but it just didn't work. She had finally told Ron and Harry about what had happened because she just didn't know what to do with her anymore. She was hoping that maybe Harry could talk to her, but he didn't say anything when he was told what had happened. And so, all Hermione thought she could do was sit and wait until Emily would come back to the land of the living again.

*********

Now, it was day four for Emily, having exiled herself from everyone else. She was sitting on her bed with her curtain open (the other girls were in class), and she was reading her Potions book. All of a sudden, she felt a slight chill and so she pushed her book to the side and got off her bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her robes. But as she pulled them out of her closet, something fell from the pocket and it caught her eye.

She bent down to pick it up only to find that it was the letter that her father had given her all those months ago. She had forgotten all about it. Slowly, she made her way over to her bed and lifted the flap of the envelope. She pulled out the piece of parchment that was inside, slowly unfolded it, and read over the words:

__

My dearest daughter, 

Today is your eleventh birthday. That means that you will be receiving your letter for wizarding school. I can't tell you how proud I am of you and how much I love you. 

The day you were born was the most joyous day of my life. As I looked down into your tiny face, I knew instantly that I would give anything for your happiness and safety. However, I was never meant to stay with you. It hadn't even been a year since your birth that a dark power rose and swept the land with fear and blood. That is why your mother and yourself moved to Canada. The dark wizard that came to power would kill anyone who got in his way. I wanted you to be safe, and so I had to say good-bye. 

I stayed here because I had to help some dear friends of mine. But sadly, they were taken from this world because of the evil that had taken over. Their son was the only one to ever survive an encounter with the evil wizard - thank Merlin he did. 

However, I am now in a place that sees no happiness for a crime that I was wrongfully accused of. The only thing that keeps me going day in and day out is the reminder that you and your mother are waiting for me to come home.

Know that I think of you every minute of every day, and that no matter where you are, my love will always be with you. You are my light, my happiness, and my complete pride and joy. You are and forever will be my little girl…my daughter.

Love you forever, 

Father

Emily slowly lowered the letter as a feeling of guilt swept over her. How could she have been so harsh on her father? All that time, she thought that he didn't care about them, when the truth was that he really was trying to protect them. Emily now felt absolutely horrible for what she had said about him all those years that he wasn't around. 

She had never felt so lost before. She had so many apologies to make - to her father, to Hermione, to Harry and Ron. She could only hope that they would be able to forgive her. She knew that she would have to wait until she saw her father again to tell him how she felt. But she knew that Hermione would be easy enough to talk to (she hoped). But then there was Ron and Harry. Both of whom would not even look at her if they could help it.

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. 

As Emily looked up, she saw something that she never thought she'd see.

She looked up at the black haired boy as he entered the room and slowly approached her.

"Harry?" she whispered.

Harry came and took a seat beside her on the bed. "I heard what happened…"

Emily couldn't take it anymore. She felt the tears stinging in the corner of her eyes from the memory of that night.

"Oh, Harry," she broke down in front of him, "I am so sorry for not listening to you. I was so stupid…and I am so sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to…"

Harry looked at her with sympathy and put a hand on her shoulder in an attempts to provide some comfort. "It's alright…it was partly my fault as well."

"I don't understand?" Emily looked up at him with slight confusion.

Harry looked down before he spoke, "I shouldn't have treated you like that. It was just that…well…" he struggled to find the right words. "I was just so mad at the time - that you would choose Malfoy over us." He paused before going on, "But he shouldn't have done that to you…" 

"You know…I did believe you guys about him at first. But then…I don't know what happened…I thought I saw something in him…I don't know how I became so blind…" she shrugged in disbelief before looking back at Harry, "Can you forgive me?"

Harry put an arm around her shoulders, "I already have." He smiled down at her.

Emily wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Thank-you," she whispered.

As they released each other, a realization hit Emily, "But what about Ron? He-"

But Harry interrupted her with a small laugh, "Don't worry about Ron. He's alright now. When he heard about what happened between you and Malfoy, he started cursing him to hell."

Emily gave a small smile. Perhaps she never ever really lost her friends. They were there the whole time, it's just that she had to find them again.

Harry stood up off the bed, and offered a hand to Emily. "What do you say we go down for supper? Classes should be done soon and I imagine that both Ron and Hermione will be more than happy to see you."

Emily let the first real smile spread across her face in what seemed forever and gratefully took Harry's hand. 

Harry was right. Ron and Hermione were very happy to see her. Ron even apologized for all the nasty things that he had said to her. Everything seemed to be getting better for her. But little did she know the real danger that awaited her in the near future…

**********

__

It's not that I can't live without you

It's just that I don't even want to try

Every night I dream about you

Ever since the day we said good-bye

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table that night and was very surprised to see Emily. She looked slightly tired, but beautiful just the same. He hadn't seen her in nearly a week and felt the hole in his heart getting bigger and bigger the longer he continued to look at her. 

'By Merlin do I miss her,' he thought to himself. 

__

If I wasn't such a fool

Right now I'd be holding you

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

Baby if I only knew

After Hermione had left that night, he had thrown Pansy out. How could he have not noticed? Was he hallucinating that Emily was Pansy? Did Pansy put some sort of spell on him? 

Draco decided that the first one was more likely. Pansy would never have been able to pull off a spell like that. Hell, she couldn't even find her way out of the dungeons in the dark.

Draco had thought about Emily every day since then while trying to figure out what had happened. He knew his past with all of the Hogwarts female students. But he really did feel differently about Emily. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He really wanted to talk to her before this but never saw her around until now. She hadn't come to any classes or any meals. He had become very worried about her and often found himself arguing with the fat lady to let him into the Gryffindor common room. But of course she wouldn't let him in.

__

The words to say

The road to take

To find a way back to your heart

What can I do

To get to you

And find a way back to your heart

Draco's stare had never left her this whole time. He saw that she was sitting and talking to Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood. His eyes narrowed in hatred at her friends. But then as he glanced at Emily again, his face softened. No one had ever had this effect on him before. And before he knew what he was doing, Draco got up from the Slytherin table and walked over to the Gryffindors.

__

I don't know how it got so crazy

But I'll do anything to set things right

Cause your love is so amazing

Baby, you're the best thing in my life

"Emily, can I have a word?" 

Emily heard a familiar voice and she turned around to face someone who had caused her much pain. 

Draco saw the anger and hatred in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Emily, I-"

But Ron had cut him off, "Malfoy, you slimy prat! Get the hell away from us! Emily doesn't want to see you! Besides, you have no right to talk to her after what you have done!" Ron was on his feet and was facing Malfoy with his features full of anger.

__

Let me prove my love is real

And make you feel the way I feel

I promise I would give the world

If only you would tell me girl

"Shut the hell up Weasley! She-" But Draco was cut off by someone he didn't expect.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that!" Emily was on her feet and had taken Ron's place right in front of Draco.

Both Harry and Hermione were on the feet as well on the other side of the table.

Draco looked taken aback by Emily's sudden outburst. "But, Emily…I-"

"Ron's right! You have no right to talk to me after what you did," Emily's voice was full of anger just like her eyes had been.

__

The words to say

The road to take

To find a way back to your heart

What can I do 

To get to you

And find a way back to your heart

Emily had now become very pale, as everyone's eyes at the Gryffindor table were now on her - and most of the Great Hall for that matter. 

"I was wrong about you…I know that now. A heart like yours isn't capable of showing honesty and love…"her voice was very quiet and was shaking slightly.

Draco's face had a look of hurt to it but he still managed to find his voice, "That's not true and you know it. Every word I said to you was the truth and the way I felt about you was not a lie…"

__

Give me one more chance

To give my love to you

Cause no one on this earth

Loves you like I do

Emily looked at him and shook her head. "You sure have a great way of showing me how you feel, Malfoy." She took a moment before continuing. "You know what? You're not worth it. I have better things to do with my time than to stand here talking to you." Emily went to sit back down, but Draco grabbed a hold of her arms very gently and made her look at him.

Needless to say, she quickly snapped herself away from his grasp.

"Emily, please! You have to listen to me! I…I love you…" There, he had said it. He didn't care who knew. At least now she did.

__

Tell me

The words to say

The road to take

To find the way back to your heart

What can I do

To get to you

And find a way back to your heart

Emily's eyes went wide as she took in his words, but then her face suddenly turned to disgust. "You lie! Don't-"

But Draco was quick to cut off her words, "IT'S THE TRUTH!" He had yelled over her raised voice. Whatever voices that had been talking in the Great Hall now had stopped and everyone was watching what was taking place at the Gryffindor table.

__

I turn back time

To make you mine

And find a way back to your heart

I beg and plead

Fall to my knees

To find a way back to your heart

Emily's face went from being pale to turning bright red. "Do you really think that I'm that stupid? I can't believe that you even think I would believe you." She looked from Draco to her friends and said to them, "You know what guys? I can't do this anymore. I need to get outta here. I'll see you back in the common room." And with that, Emily pushed past Draco and towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Emily! Wait a minute!" Draco ran to catch up with her only to find that she began to run as well. Draco looked back and noticed that the other three Gryffindors were following him.

Emily could hear his voice behind her, telling her to stop. She didn't want to look back. It had hurt to much when he had approached her. And then he told her that he loved her! How dare he do that after what he had done! She had finally reached the portrait of the fat lady and when she stopped to say the password was when he had caught up to her.

__

The words to say

The road to take

To find a way back to your heart

What can I do

To get to you

And find a way back to your heart

"Emily, stop!" He grabbed onto her arms and held her tight so that she could get out of his grasp. 

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" Emily looked near to tears.

Draco looked at her desperately. "Please tell me what I can do to make you believe me! I love you Emily, and that's the truth! I would never hurt you!"

Emily shook her head as tears came down, "As far as I'm concerned that's a load of bullshit." Her voice was quiet and angry. "You never loved me. You played me for some sort of fool. It was all a game to you."

Draco let go for fear that he would shake her hard if he didn't, "Damn it! Why are you being so difficult?!"

"I'm not being difficult. I'm being honest." Emily gave him such a cold stare. "And I'm being honest when I say this…I wish you'd drop dead." 

Draco had absolutely nothing to say to that. If it was at all possible, the hole in his heart had just doubled in size. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come out.

Emily ignored his hurt face and turned to enter the portrait hole, somewhat happy that she seemed to have caused him some of the pain that he had cast upon her.

Draco watched as she climbed through the portrait and it swung shut over the hole. He didn't know what to do, for at that moment he could feel nothing but the pain that was dwelling in his chest…

__

Back to your heart

****

A/N: Well? I didn't think that it was quite as good as some of my other chapters. I don't know if I was quite in the 'zone' for writing today. But I hope that you guys enjoyed it! I hope to update again soon! ^_^


	14. Chapter 13: To Make You Feel My Love

A/N: A huge thank-you goes out to all of my reviewers! I apologize for not updating in a while, but I'm done school in two weeks!! ^_^ There are only two chapters left to this story so if you don't get the last one for another two or so weeks my exams are to blame! lol! But anyways I hope that you like this chapter! And once again, please don't forget to R&R!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the original HP series nor do I own 'To Make You Feel My Love'. It is sung by the wonderfully talented Garth Brooks and is owned by the writers who created it.

Chapter 13: To Make You Feel My Love

That night Emily woke up from a very disturbing sleep. She sat up in her bed and placed her head in her hands in an attempts to stop the headache that was now overtaking her. She didn't feel very well. Not only did her head hurt, but so did her stomach. Something definitely wasn't right. She tried to get up out of her bed but gasped out from the pain shooting through her stomach and sat back down on the edge of her bed.

Just then she heard a strange echoing sound. She looked around to see if she could find the source but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. 

She grasped a hold of her stomach once again when her charm caught her eye. It was glowing a dangerous red colour. She took hold of it in her hands and studied it for a few seconds before another pain shot through her stomach causing her to release it and to double over in pain.

She didn't know what was happening to her. She had to get out of there. She had to get outside and transform. She didn't know why, but she knew that she had to. That would stop the pain.

Emily dragged herself out of the Gryffindor common room and out the front doors of the castle. As soon as she stepped foot outside, she changed into her wolf form.

White fur now covered her newly transformed body and she stood tall on her four legs. She opened her eyes and saw that she saw everything from a lower perspective than she would have in human form. She did feel better. The light breeze blowing through her fur made her feel much more at ease. 

But just then, she saw a strange amber glow illuminating from within the forest. Her wolf senses picked it up almost immediately. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she made her way cautiously towards the light within the forest.

**********

Draco lay wide awake in his bed that night. No matter how hard he try, he just couldn't get to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Emily and how much he had screwed up the only relationship that was worth anything to him. He knew that he had to get her back somehow - to make her understand what had happened that night. But the only problem was that _he_ didn't even know what had happened.

He sighed heavily as he rolled over and got out of bed. He started to pace his room not being able to stand still. But then of course, he thought, there was also the dream team to thank for his predicament as well. They certainly weren't helping the situation. 

Draco was just walking passed the window when he saw something white crossing the Hogwarts grounds. He squinted his eyes slightly and saw that an image of a wolf came more into focus.

'A white wolf...' he thought before realization hit him. He knew why it was so familiar and that it had something to do with Emily. He didn't know what - but he had to find out.

Draco turned to grab his cloak and ran out of the castle to follow the wolf's path.

*********

Emily's wolf form had gone into the forest for a ways before she found herself at the edge of a clearing. She had found the source of the light. Straight ahead of her she could see an amber coloured orb floating in mid air about fifteen or so feet in front of her. She slowly started towards the floating orb when all of a sudden a light beam shot from it and hit her in the shoulder.

Emily's wolf form got knocked backwards and landed on its back. This caused her to unknowingly change back into her human form.

Emily let out a small breath and pushed herself up off the ground. That beam had hit her with a powerful force and she now felt a pain shoot through her shoulder as she tried to move her arm. She tried to ignore it as she looked back towards where the orb had been with a determined face.

She was surprised to find that the orb no longer floated in mid air. Instead of the orb, Emily's eyes came to rest on a tall man.

She looked hard at the man who seemed to look familiar to her. He had longer white-blonde hair and cold eyes. He gave her a menacing smirk.

"So we finally meet Ms. Black," the man spoke with a hard, unwelcoming voice.

Emily stood up to her full height trying to make herself look stronger than she really was. "Who are you?" Her voice came out much stronger than what she felt.

The man let out a small laugh. "I am quite surprised that you do not know my name. I would have thought that you would've learnt by now who the most powerful wizards are through those no good friends of yours."

"What are you talking about?" Emily's voice came out calmly. 

But instead of answering, the man's smile just grew even wider as he looked at her with cocked eyebrows.

Emily started to feel very uneasy and so she slowly went to reach for her wand. But her hand was only to fall upon an empty pocket.

The man laughed yet again, "You're not feeling nervous, are you?"

Emily tried to keep the fear from showing on her face, "Why should I be?" Her voice came out just over an audible whisper.

"Because I can do more harm to you than you realize. I have taken pride in the murder of hundreds of witches and wizards in my time..." His volume matched her own.

Emily's eyes went wide as a strong fear began to set in.

The was a quiet rustle in the bushes behind her just then.

"Ah," the man said with another dark smile, "We have a visitor. Draco, my son, please join us."

Emily turned around to find that it was indeed Draco who had emerged from the bushes. "Father," Draco only half greeted. As soon as he had seen Emily, he knew what she was. It was her who had been the wolf. And if his dream was any indication, then she could very well be in real danger.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his father cautiously as he got closer to Emily. He could see her shooting daggers at him but he tried to ignore it. She didn't realize how much danger she was in right now by being this close to Lucius.

"I thought I'd meet this love interest of yours, Draco. After all, I am your father aren't I?" 

"I'm no love interest," Emily spoke in a cold voice while looking at Draco. "I never was."

An amused smile played on Lucius' lips as he watched his son take the emotional blow. "Well that's too bad."

Emily looked back towards Lucius with a hard stare. "Why?"

Lucius continued walking around them in a circle as he spoke. "Well I would have thought that perhaps he had told you about some of the things that he had done this past summer." He paused for effect. "You did quite some interesting things...didn't you Draco?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," came his cold reply.

"Emily," Lucius ignored his son. "Didn't your mother have a...a mishap this past summer?" He looked at her with another one of his amused smiles.

Emily kept her face expressionless as she let the silence be her only answer.

Lucius continued, "If I recall correctly, I do believe that she was murdered." His eyes never left her the whole time. He saw her eyes flicker with sadness for a brief moment. His smile widened. "I do believe that it was one of the easiest missions that I had ever been sent on."

Emily's eyes raged with fury as she realized what he had meant by that statement. "_YOU_ did that to her?!" 

Lucius let out a small chuckle.

Emily rushed towards him before she even had time to think of what she was doing.

But Lucius was too quick for her. He whipped up his wand and with one word he froze her where she stood.

"You bastard!" Emily yelled from where she was as his spell made her float in the air with arms out to the side.

Draco rushed up beside and took out his own wand. "LET HER GO!"

"Now Draco," came Lucius' calm voice. "There's no need to be like that." He looked at his son carefully before continuing. "You never did tell her, did you?" He cocked his head in amusement.

Draco looked at him with hatred glowing in his eyes but didn't answer.

Lucius turned his gaze back towards Emily. "Draco became a Death Eater this past summer. His first mission was with me...at your home." His voice became dark.

Emily's eyes grew wide as she looked from Lucius then back to Draco. "You?" she almost whispered.

Draco looked at his father before meeting Emily's frightened gaze. 

*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*

"Draco, tonight will be your first mission as a death eater. You know how important this task is." Lucius looked down at his son with seriousness written all over his face.

Draco curtly nodded, "Yes, father."

"Now, there are two people that we must be rid of tonight - two people that the dark lord has been after for a long while. They have managed to slip by thus far, but tonight will end our search. They deserve nothing but death." Lucius pointed his wand towards the doorknob and said a spell.

The door opened and the two of them entered the house.

"Em?" a female came into view and when she saw Draco and his father standing there her eyes went wide with shock. "You...!"

"Hello again," Lucius smiled his crooked smile and walked towards the female that Draco didn't know. "You didn't think you'd ever see me again, did you? You thought you could hide from the dark lord, didn't you? WELL YOU WERE WRONG!" Lucius sent a spell towards the frightened woman who dodged it just in time. The spell hit some living room furniture and sent it flying.

A now broken picture frame laid at Draco's foot and he glanced down towards it for a brief moment. The picture was of a young girl with golden hair and enchanting blue eyes. He looked up again as his father continued yelling at this soon to be victim.

"Where is she?" Lucius demanded.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" came her frightened reply.

"Don't play stupid with me! You're daughter! Where is she? She deserves to share this end with you!" Lucius' voice had a tone of impatience in it.

"You won't lay a finger on her Malfoy, not if I can help it!" And with that the woman made a run for it up the stairs.

She was quick, but Lucius was quicker. He aimed the wand at her and hit her hard with a spell.

Draco followed his father up the stairs and found the woman lying in pain on a bedroom floor.

"I won't ask you again..._tell _ me where she is," Lucius pointed his wand at her.

"Over...my...dead...body..." came the painful reply from the woman.

Lucius looked at her in pure hatred, "So be it. Draco? Put this filth out of her misery."

Draco looked from his father to the woman on the floor. He raised his wand and was just about to mutter the death curse when his eyes locked with her tear glossed blue ones. Draco paused in a moment of weakness. What was he doing?

"DRACO!" his father snapped at him, "What are you waiting for?!"

Draco continued to stare in silence at the woman before lowering his wand. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lucius whispered harshly from his side.

But Draco couldn't answer. He knew that he couldn't do this. He thought he could. But the pain in her eyes bore through his soul. He knew that he couldn't take another life. He was weak! He just couldn't do it! He turned and walked briskly away from his father. But before he got out of the room, he heard his father mutter those words that would take the life of another...

*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*

Realization overcame Draco as the vision of his first mission had swept over him. He was supposed to have been Emily's killer! He was supposed to have destroyed her! It was her mother that his father had murdered!

"You bastard! You KILLED her!" Emily was screaming through her tears as she struggled to get free from the spell.

__

When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love

Draco slowly shook his head, "No...it wasn't like that! I never killed anyone!"

"Why should I believe you?!" Emily shrieked at him. "You were there! You took her from me!!"

"Emily - no! No I didn't! Please, you have to believe me!"

Emily's tears didn't stop but her shrieks had. She was breathing hard as she looked at him with a pain struck face. "You're nothing but a gawd damn liar and murderer. Get away from me...or god help you, I'll kill you myself..." She didn't think that she had it in her to say such words to anyone. But the way that she was feeling at the moment, she didn't care.

__

When evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one to dry your tears

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love

Lucius let out a small laugh reminding both Draco and Emily of his presence. "You see, Draco? Nothing comes from being in love. You only get yourself in over your head." He took a step closer to Draco, "Come, my boy, now is your chance to prove that you're a real Death Eater. Finish the job!" Lucius held out his hand for his son to accept.

__

I know you haven't made your mind up yet

But I would never do you wrong

I've known it from the moment that we met

There's no doubt in my mind where you belong

Draco looked from Emily to his father and then back to Emily. The hatred in her eyes was now overcome with sadness and she had hung her head in defeat. He could hear her weeping quietly.

Draco took a deep breath and shook his head. "No," his voice came out strong and firm.

Emily looked up at Draco in shock when he had said this.

Lucius' smile faded from his face as he looked on at his son without any feeling. It was only then that he realized that Draco's feelings for this girl could not be wavered. "You are nothing but a weak little boy. I am very disappointed in you Draco as will be our master. I should dispose of you...but first I have to get my first priority out of the way..." With one wave of his wand he sent a blast of green light towards Draco. It hit him square in the chest and made him fly backwards. He hit the ground hard knocking the breath out of him.

__

I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue

I'd go crawling down the aisle for you

There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love

"NO!" cried Emily as she watched helplessly as he lay on the ground. She snapped her head back around only to find that Lucius was now right in front of her, his wand to her chest.

"Beautiful you are...just like your mother..." he gave an evil grin before continuing. "I have something to confess to you before you join her..." He addressed her only mere inches away from her face. "I set up Draco and Pansy that night...I was the one who put an end to your relationship. It's a little thing called Polyjuice Potion. Perhaps you have heard of it?" He looked at her with amusement as he watched her reaction. "Oh, and one more thing," he whispered as he bent in close to her ear, "I...was the one who...killed...your...mother..."

Emily's breath caught in her throat as the anger swept over her. She then spit on Lucius' face as it was the only thing she could do at the moment. 

Lucius frowned at this and wiped away the spit from his face. "You little BRAT!" He raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face.

Emily cried out in pain as the power from his hit made her head snap to the side. She then felt herself drop to the ground as Lucius released the spell from her.

"That's it," he said in his a voice that was once again calm. "No more games. It is time for you to join your mother..." 

Emily raised her head in a weak effort from where she sat in a clump on the ground.

Lucius raised his wand and started to mutter a curse that would be one to end her life.

A red blaze shot from the end of the wand and Emily shut her eyes ready to feel the impact. But it didn't come. Instead, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and hold her close. She opened her eyes to see Draco acting as a shield.

The beam hit Draco's back and it's impact was so strong that it sent them both backwards.

"NO!" Emily cried out once they had hit the ground - Draco lying motionless on top of her.

__

The storms are raging on a rolling sea

Down the highway of regret

The winds of change are blowing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing like me yet

"No," Emily repeated through tears as she rolled Draco onto his back so that his head was on her lap. "Draco?" her voice came in a whisper as she began to stroke his hair like she used to. "Wake up...please wake up...I didn't mean it, really I didn't..." the memory of her telling him to drop dead came flooding back to her. Tears fell onto his face as she kept caressing it lovingly. 'This can't be happening,' she thought. "I'm sorry, Draco. Please..."

Lucius broke into her thoughts with his evil laughter. "What a fool my son was! To sacrifice himself for another!"

Emily glared at him and she gently placed Draco's head on the ground and stood up, clasping his wand as she did so. "Draco was no fool. You're the fool! To feel no love for your own son...there's nothing but pure evil in you." 

Lucius looked at her with amusement once again, "And what do you plan to do about it?"

"This..." Emily said in a whisper as she raised Draco's wand and said a spell. 

Lucius' eyes went wide as he went to raise his wand, but he was too slow. The beam of light hit him hard - harder than Emily thought it would. It knocked him clear from sight. 

Emily looked towards the part of the forest that Lucius' body had disappeared into and could have sworn that she saw two beams of light hit him - hers as well as another.

"Emily!" a voice came from behind her.

She turned and saw Harry hurrying towards her. He gave her a tight hug and released. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..." her voice came out a little shaky as she looked up at Harry. "How did you...?"

Harry shook his head to silence her. "I saw the beams of light in the forest. I thought I'd see what was going on."

Emily gave him a small smile of gratitude before moving past him and towards Draco.

Emily knelt down and hugged his head close to her. "I messed up, Harry..." she looked up at him through tears. "Draco really was telling the truth...he really did love me...he saved my life..." Emily was just able to choke out the last words before she broke down completely and started to sob while gently rocking Draco back and forth.

__

There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of the earth for you

Make you happy, make your dreams come true

To make you feel my love

A/N: Well, what did you think? I know that being an animagus isn't hereditary and a couple of you have pointed that out to me. And thank-you for doing so! I had actually forgotten about that and it wasn't until after I had read the books again that I had remembered. But I had already written the first few chapters so I had decided to leave it as is. I hope you'll forgive me for that mistake and bear with me as I continue the story with that concept still the same. But there's only one chapter left! Hopefully I can get it up before two weeks time! But until then take care!! ^_^


	15. Chapter 14: From This Moment

****

A/N: Well guys, this is it! This is the last chapter!! I want to send out a huge thank-you to all those readers and reviewers out there who read my story! It means a lot!!!! I will be putting up another HP fic sometime in the near future after I'm finished my exams. (I should actually be working on my Philosophy of Education paper right now, but I really wanted to do this chapter!! ^_^) But I also have an X-Men fic that I gotta finish too.

But I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it!! Thanks again! Take care! Luv, Mugz83 ^_^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the original HP fics. Nor do I own the song 'From This Moment' sung by Shania Twain.

Chapter 14: From This Moment

It was now a little more than a week since the incidence in the forest. Harry and Emily had taken Draco to the hospital wing as quickly as they could get him there but hadn't seen him since. As soon as Pomfrey laid her eyes on Draco she had shooed away Emily and Harry leaving them with absolutely nothing to go on. And by the next day the whole school had heard about what had happened and because none of the teachers would confirm or deny Draco's death, the majority of students believed that he had died. Emily was one of those students.

Emily had seen what happened with her own two eyes and knew that there was no way anyone could survive the death curse. And so for the past week she had been grieving in her own way. She barely spoke a word to anyone, hardly ate anything at mealtime, and had become very depressed. The truth was that she blamed herself for what had happened and thought that she should have been the one to die - not him. She was constantly being told by her friends that it wasn't her fault and that she should move on - because that was what he would have wanted her to do. She knew this was the truth but she just couldn't think of anything else but how she should have just given him the chance to explain everything to her. Maybe he would still be alive if she gave him that one simple chance. 

Emily now sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry on one side of her and Ron and Hermione sitting across from her. She was picking at her salad with her fork while only half listening to the conversation between Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, I think that you should ask Lavender to the Yule Ball. Don't be such a chicken. I bet she'd say yes." Hermione looked over at him while sipping her pumpkin juice.

"I don't know. I don't want to ask her only to be turned down." He said after he had finished chewing his food. He then turned to Emily and Harry, "What do you guys think?"

Harry looked at his best friend and smiled, "I agree with Hermione. I think you should ask her."

There was a slight pause before Emily realized that she should also say something. "Uh, yeah," she said with a small smile. "You should totally go for it, Ron." Emily knew that Lavender would say yes because all she had been talking about all term was how much she liked Ron and wished that he would ask her out.

"Speaking of the Yule Ball," Hermione said, "There's a Hogsmead trip this weekend and it's the perfect opportunity for us to get new dress robes, Em." She paused while she took in the look that Emily gave her. "You are coming to the Yule Ball still, aren't you?"

Emily swallowed hard before answering, "Well, I…" she hesitated because she knew what her friends would say if they knew she had changed her mind.

Harry gave a small sigh, "Emily, you have to get your mind off of what happened. This will be the perfect activity for you to get out and have some fun." He gave her a wide smile, "Besides, we wouldn't have any fun without you. In fact," he looked at Ron and Hermione, "if you don't go, we won't be going either."

Ron's eyes went wide. "What?! I never-" but he was cut off by an elbow in the ribs from Hermione. "Oh! That's right. You don't go, we don't go."

"Harry, don't do that to me. You guys will have fun at the ball," Emily looked over at Harry knowing that it was only a trick.

"And so will you!" he looked her in the eyes with sincerity. 

Emily couldn't stand that look. It was that look that won her over every time. "Oh, fine then!" she said in defeat.

Harry smiled at his victory as did Ron and Hermione.

"I promise you Em, when we go to Hogsmead we'll find you the best dress robes in the shop. You're going to look wonderful for the ball!" Hermione gushed before going back to her food.

Emily smiled before picking at her own food once again. It's not that she didn't want to go to the ball, it's just that she was hoping to go with a certain someone. But that certain someone just wouldn't be able to be there. And that's what crushed her the most.

*************

It was now the day of the Yule Ball and decorations were already being put up in the Great Hall for the event. 

Emily had just walked in from outside. She had escaped to the tree where her and Draco had shared their first kiss to just sort out her thoughts. She shook the snow from her scarf and turned her head when she heard her name being called.

"Emily!" Hermione came rushing towards her, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Come on," she gave a tug on her arm, "it's time to get ready for the ball!"

Emily looked at her with slight confusion, "But the ball isn't for another three hours!"

"Exactly! That's how long it will take for us to figure out what to do with your hair! Now let's go!" Hermione grabbed onto her hand and started dragging her.

"Okay, okay! Hold on a minute," Emily untangled herself from her friends and took off her coat as they began walking towards the entrance for the Gryffindor common room.

Once they reached the Gryffindor common room, they made their way through the many Gryffindors lounging about and up to the girls' dormitories. Emily saw that Hermione had already brought up her things as they were lying on her bed. 

Emily put her coat and scarf in her closet and she pulled out the dress that she would be wearing. She was on her way back to her bed when she was almost run right over by Lavender who was racing around trying to find her other shoe.

"Oh, Emily, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too," she gave her an apologetic smile as she continued on her way.

Emily grinned back as she knew that her lost shoe was only part of the reason that she was so tense. Ron had finally asked her to go to the ball with him and she had talked about nothing else since.

Emily put her dress next to Hermione's on the bed as she looked down at it in wonder. Hermione definitely had taste as it had been her who had first picked out the dress for her to try on. It was a shade of blue that matched her eyes perfectly. It hugged her curves on the top half of her body while the rest of it flowed down to the floor.

Hermione's dress was also quite beautiful as it was a brilliant shade of red. Her dress fit her wonderfully and Emily was sure that Harry's mouth would drop when he saw her in it.

When both girls were done changing, Hermione sat Emily down in a chair and began applying make-up to her face - using only natural shades as Emily didn't wear very much make-up on a daily basis. Once that was done, Hermione began to play with Emily's blonde locks - trying every style she could think of that would suit her and the occasion. She finally decided on pinning it up on top of her head, allowing some curls to fall down so that they framed her face. 

Hermione smiled as she looked down at her finished product. "You look great, Em, even if I do say so myself."

Emily stood up and turned around to take a look at herself in the mirror. She had to agree, Hermione did do a great job. Her dress really made her eyes stand out and even she was amazed at the blueness that they possessed. 

'If only Draco could see me like this…' she thought with slight sadness.

Hermione came up behind her and Emily could see her apologetic look in the mirror. Hermione reached over and gave her bare shoulder a slight squeeze before turning around again and grabbing her wand to apply her own make-up.

**************

A half an hour before the ball, all the Gryffindor girls emerged from the dormitories together to walk into the common room where some of the males were waiting for their dates or just waiting to go down to the Great Hall.

Hermione and Emily were the last to emerge from the dormitories and they walked down the stairs side by side.

"Wow, Mione," Harry looked his girlfriend up and down with a wide smile, "You look beautiful."

Hermione gave him a smile of appreciation as he bent in to kiss her. "You don't look half bad yourself," she had said once they pulled apart.

Harry then turned to Emily, "You look great too, Em."

Emily gave a shy smile as Ron nodded in agreement.

Lavender was now hanging onto Ron's hand and the six of them went down to the Great Hall.

********

It was only about an hour into the ball when Emily just had to sit down. Her feet were already sore from dancing since they had arrived. She normally didn't dance that much, but Harry and Hermione were so determined to make sure that she had fun that they didn't allow her to sit out a song until now. The only reason they did so was because they were also in need of a break.

Harry pulled his chair close to Hermione's and he put his arm around her. 

Emily sat across from them and Ron sat beside her. Lavender had left to go and get them all some drinks.

Emily watched Harry and Hermione with slight envy. They didn't know how lucky they were to still be able to see the person that they loved. She looked down at her hands as she reminded herself that she had been having fun tonight and that she would continue to have fun with her friends. She was actually quite grateful that they included her. She knew that if she had nothing to do but sit and think about Draco, she would go insane.

"Here guys," Lavender had rejoined the table with a handful of drinks. She set one down in front of everybody and then sat down on Ron's lap. 

He blushed slightly, but put his arms around her just the same.

Harry gave Emily a slightly concerned look, "Are you having fun?"

Emily's eyes turned sad for only a brief second but immediately regained their twinkle as she answered with a smile, "Yeah, I am. Thanks for making me come."

Harry smiled in relief at her. At least now he knew that she was having a good time.

Just then a slow song came up over the magical speakers and many couples got up to dance.

__

I do swear that I'll always be there

I'd give anything and everything and I will always care

Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better for worse

I will love you

With every beat of my heart

"Mione," Harry got off his chair and put out his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione smiled up at him but then suddenly looked over at Emily.

Emily gave a small smile, "It's okay you guys. Go ahead. I need the break anyways."

Harry and Hermione felt reluctant leaving her there but decided to go dance since she said that she'd be okay.

Emily looked around at all the smiling and happy couples. She had to be one of the few that didn't come with a date. She probably would have turned down anyone who asked her anyways. There was only one person that she would have wanted to come with. Emily sat there with her head propped up on her hand trying not to think about what could have been for her and Draco. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get his face out of her mind. 

But just then, something caught her eye. She turned her head towards the doorway of the Great Hall and gasped at what she saw.

__

From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong

From this moment on

Her eyes took in a wonderful sight. A tall young man dressed in dark green dress robes who looked very handsome entered through the doorway. His grey eyes immediately found hers and Emily felt like she was seeing a ghost. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be him…could it?

The young man walked towards her and all those who saw him pass stopped dancing to watch what was happening.

Emily was now standing with tears blurring her vision as he walked up to her. "Sorry I'm late," he spoke gently. He took her hand and gently kissed the top of it. "You look beautiful…" he whispered so that only she could hear.

"Is it really you?" she asked with a shaky voice. She could still feel his hand clasping hers and that somehow told him that she wasn't dreaming. "Draco…?"

__

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

And for your love I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

He nodded as he carefully moved closer towards her.

Every pair of eyes were now on them but neither were aware of that fact.

Emily looked into his eyes hopefully and placed a hand on his face, hoping to feel warmth under her hand. 

She did, and as he looked down into her eyes, she could feel her heart melt just like it used to. She knew that this was the real thing. Draco was very much alive.

Emily gasped in relief and was quick to wrap her arms around him in a hug. Her tears fell onto his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently.

__

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

"I can't believe it," she tried hard not to cry. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." She held him for a moment longer before releasing her grip slightly. They had released themselves from the hug but were still in each other's arms. "But…how did you survive?"

Draco wiped a stray tear away from her cheek as he tried to explain what he knew, "I don't know. No one does. But Dumbledore figured that it must have been similar to how Potter survived."

Emily didn't understand how that could have happened but all she cared about was being with him again. "I am so sorry," she choked out the words. "I shouldn't have been so hard headed. But you shouldn't have done that. What in the world made you want to protect me after the things I had said to you?" Her voice came out very soft and her eyes showed confusion. 

__

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on

Draco took her face in her hands, "Because…I love you." He gave her a genuine smile as he looked into her eyes. "Love, I guess, can make you do some pretty stupid things." 

Emily gave a small laugh as she was still trying to contain her tears.

Draco then took hold of her hand as he made a slight bow, "May I have this dance?"

Emily smiled at him as she nodded her head in response.

The reunited couple went to the centre of the room as everyone around them watched them.

__

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

Draco held Emily close and she could feel his breath tickling her ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her hands around his neck and gently ran her fingers across the back of his neck. Emily then whispered something that she should have said a long time ago…"I love you too." She looked up so that their eyes met and he looked down at her with a warm and loving smile. He bent his head slightly so that their lips could meet. 

As soon as they shared that kiss, everyone in the Great Hall broke out in applause for them.

__

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give 

From this moment

When they parted, both turned slightly red at the fact that they forgot for a brief moment about where they were.

But as they looked into each other's eyes, they knew that their lives with each other had just begun. They had been through so much together and had learnt much about each other as well as themselves. 

__

I will love you as long as I live

They didn't know what new threats might try to part them again. All they knew was that they had each other…and that was the way it was always going to be.

__

From this moment on


End file.
